Skrzywdzeni i poniżeni
by sublips
Summary: Opowieść o losach Ślizgonów po skończonej wojnie. Jak poradzić sobie w rzeczywistości, w której jest się niezbyt chcianym gościem? Jak przetrwać upokorzenia, porażki i zawody miłosne? Można zrobić to tylko w jeden sposób - po ślizgońsku! Trochę dramatu, trochę przyjaźni i odrobina romansu.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Kiedy Blaise Zabini powrócił po kilku miesiącach nieobecności do Anglii, pomyślał, że nie zmieniło się tutaj zbyt wiele. Świat czarodziejów nadal był opętany myślą o wojnie i czytając poranną gazetę, miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś ją przeglądał. _Chłopiec, który przeżył dwukrotnie jest zaręczony z Ginevrą Weasley. Śmierciożerca skazany na pocałunek Dementora._ Widząc kolejny nagłówek, Zabini pomyślał - nie bez rozbawienia - że Mistrz Eliksirów pękłby z dumy. _Severus Snape otrzymuje pośmiertnie Order Merlina_.

\- Znał go pan? – spytała nieco wścibsko kelnerka, która od dłuższej chwili musiała nad nim stać. Zabini zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Zdecydowanie nie była wartym uwagi rozmówcą.

\- Powiedzmy – odparł lakonicznie, po czym zamówił kanapkę z żabim ozorem i piwo korzenne. Kelnerka najwyraźniej uznała go za gbura i alkoholika, bo nic nie mówiąc, fuknęła i zabrała mu kartę sprzed nosa.

Kolejne strony nie dawały żadnej nadziei na poprawę. Śmierciożercy, Azkaban, procesy. Będą zanudzać pewnie tym jeszcze z cztery pokolenia. Zabini leniwie popatrzył na zdjęcie blondyna z długimi włosami, które wydawało się być prawie nieruchome, bo tylko lekko drgająca brew zdradzała, że fotografia nie jest mugolska. _Lucjusz Malfoy znowu uniknął kary._

\- Skubaniec! – powiedział nieco zbyt głośno Blaise i zaśmiał się krótko, ściągając tym samym na siebie spojrzenie kilku osób. Wywinąć się drugi raz od tego samego mógł tylko Lucjusz. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyślił, bo taka wymówka jak działanie pod wpływem Imperiusa nie przekonałaby już nawet Knota, gdyby nadal zajmował to stanowisko. Blaise żałował, że Draco nigdy nie miał charakteru ojca, tylko próbował go mieć, bo zawsze go coś w seniorze Malfoy'u intrygowało. Właśnie, Draco, nie widział go szmat czasu. Nigdy specjalnie nie cenił jego towarzystwa, ale teraz czuł dziwną ochotę, żeby się z nim spotkać.

Blaise z irytacją popatrzył na kobiety, które stanowczo zbyt głośno gderały przy stoliku obok. Nie mógł nawet usłyszeć swoich myśli, a piskliwy głos jednej z nich mimowolnie wchodził mu do ucha.

\- … to niesprawiedliwe, powinni skazać te wszystkie kanalie. Wie pani, nadal nie czuję się bezpiecznie. W następny piątek jest egzekucja tego Rotta? Ach, Notta, nigdy nie miałam pamięci do nazwisk…

\- Notta? – powiedział na głos Zabini i kobiety spojrzały na niego niczym na szarlatana. Blaise gorączkowo przekartkował gazetę jeszcze raz i trafił na artykuł o pocałunku Dementora _. Czterdziestotrzyletni R. Nott został skazany na pocałunek Dementora. Sąd uznał jego zbrodnie za wyjątkowo niehumanitarne, śmierciożerca do końca pozostał w służbie Toma Riddle…_

\- Jasna cholera – zaklął pod nosem, a dama obok chrząknęła głośno. Blaise doszedł do wniosku, że i tak w tej restauracji popełnił już za dużo gaf i nie ma ochoty dłużej tutaj przebywać, więc zaczepił krzątającą się kelnerkę. - Zamiast piwa korzennego poproszę whisky. W zasadzie może być podwójna. I bez tej kanapki poproszę. A i sok z cytrusów. I we wszystkim niech będzie dużo lodu – powiedział Zabini i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Coś jeszcze? – spytała cierpko kobieta, a po chwili poczuł, jak to ona z kolei lustruje go wzrokiem. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nadgarstku, na którym widniała ogromna, jeszcze świeża blizna od poparzenia. Zabini natychmiast naciągnął koszulę.

– Na Merlina, co się panu stało?

\- Ach, to nic. Po prostu byłem zbyt wścibski – odpowiedział uszczypliwie, co momentalnie zamknęło usta kobiecie. Po chwili postawiła przed nim szklankę z alkoholem, żądając dwunastu sykli. Blaise bez żadnego wyrzutu dał jej wyliczoną kwotę bez najmniejszej nadwyżki.

A więc ojciec Notta był skazany. Lubił Theodora, chociaż nigdy nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi – Nott zawsze częściej rozmawiał z Draconem niż z nim. Cóż, ten ich świat nie był jego światem, nie miał nigdy ojca śmierciożercy. W zasadzie to w ogóle nie miał ojca.

Blaise wziął potężnego łyka ze szklanki i pomyślał, że naprawdę miło byłoby się z nimi spotkać. Może przez chwilę nawet przestałby myśleć o tym… O tym incydencie. Był w Anglii od kilkudziesięciu godzin i miał wrażenie, że przybył do obcego miejsca, a nie do domu. Potrzebował kogoś, kto mu przypomni, jaki był wcześniej.

Wychodząc na ulicę, poczuł już lekkie działanie alkoholu. Tak, ten smak whisky, prawie taki sam jak tam. Słońce także świeciło dosyć obficie jak na wyspiarskie klimaty i to ciepło przypominało mu tamtejszeupały. A w tętniącej życiem Anglii także było trochę jakiejś nostalgii, pomyślał i popatrzył na szyld przed sobą. _Pod czerwonym smokiem_.

\- Smokiem – poruszył bezgłośnie wargami. Tak, tutaj powinni się spotkać.

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Lucjusz Malfoy zawsze mawiał, że nawet najbardziej parszywy charakter jest lepszy od słabego usposobienia. Draco, nie bez pewnej satysfakcji, pomyślał, że ojciec na własnej skórze przekonał się, jak bardzo się myli. Podczas kiedy oni z dnia na dzień tracili coraz więcej, rodzina _tych słabeuszy_ Weasley'ów zyskiwała coraz bardziej na całej tej powojennej aurze. Stale pojawiali się w prasie – nie tak często jak ten przeklęty Potter, ale i tak zbyt często - otrzymywali nowe odznaczenia, ordery, a także dostali solidne odszkodowanie. Malfoy'owie tracili wszystko kawałek po kawałku – najmniej dotkliwe było tracenie majątku, bo Lucjusz nigdy nie był tak głupi, żeby się nie zabezpieczyć, a Narcyza nadal miała czyste konto. Najgorszy był ten wstyd - pamiętał, kiedy szedł z ojcem ulicą i ludzie posyłali im takie spojrzenia, że Draco bał się podnieść twarzy i iść wyprostowanym – przez całą drogę do Ministerstwa patrzył się na swoje czarne, świeżo wypolerowane mokasyny. Nie byle jakie buty na nie byle jaką okazję. Wtedy go przesłuchiwali. Ojciec życzył mu powodzenia na odchodne i kazał korzystać z wcześniej udzielonych rad, które opierały się na jednej prostej zasadzie – kłamaniu.

Draco dokładnie pamiętał to przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii i wracał do niego często myślami. Każdy, najmniejszy szczegół z tego żałosnego dnia wrył mu się głęboko w pamięci. Rozmawiał z Kingsley'em, który wówczas tylko tymczasowo obejmował stanowisko Ministra Magii. Lucjusz, nadal zajmując wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie, zażądał, żeby jego syna przesłuchiwał najwyższy urzędnik. Powolny tembr głosu Kingsley'a docierał do Dracona niczym zza ściany. Najpierw skinął w jego kierunku, a później usiadł za biurkiem z podwyższeniem i Malfoy poczuł się, jakby znowu wrócił do szkoły i był na egzaminie, do którego nie przygotowywał się zbyt pilnie. Kingsley zadał mu parę standardowych pytań o dane, na które Draco już wtedy odpowiadał drżącym głosem; później spytał się o współpracę z Voldemortem, ale Malfoy nie potrafił wydukać z siebie ani słowa. Dziwny szept w jego głowie mówiący głosem Lucjusza kazał doprowadzić się do porządku i nie okazywać strachu przed zdrajcą krwi, ale nadal nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć na ten temat. Kingsley westchnął ciężko i zaczął zadawać pytania, które wymagały dosyć lapidarnych odpowiedzi. Na początku nie było to nic strasznego i Draco się nawet przez chwilę rozluźnił, o ile można było to tak nazwać – wypytywał się o ostatni rok nauki, o bitwę, której Draco przecież nie mógł widzieć, o to czy kogoś zabił. Nie, nie zabił. Później zaczęły się schody.

\- W jakim celu wybrał się pan do gabinetu dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a dwudziestego drugiego czerwca w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym roku? – spytał powoli Kingsley i wpatrywał się w niego oczekująco. Draco wiedział, jak żałośnie musi się prezentować – wychudzony, trzęsący się, blady. Próbował zachować spokój, ale nie mógł zapanować nad drżeniem rąk, więc schował je pod stolikiem.

\- Żeby… Żeby go zabić – odpowiedział nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem i przypomniał sobie to poniżenie, kiedy Snape przyszedł i musiał za niego uśmiercić Albusa. I ten wzrok starca - wzrok pełen litości.

\- Nie udało się to panu? – spytał całkowicie spokojnie Kingsley i Malfoy dostrzegł, że patrzy na niego z jakąś dziwną troską. Nie potrzebował jego troski, do cholery, ani trochę. Miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że _przecież durniu wiesz, jak zginął Dumbledore_ , ale wyrzucił z siebie tylko:

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bałem się. Byłem przestraszony i… Nie chciałem, żeby umarł. On do mnie mówił, żebym tego nie robił. Snape… Severus Snape zrobił to za mnie - odpowiedział szybko Draco. Słysząc swoje słowa, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie. Zdecydowanie nie wypowiadał się tak jak przystało na arystokratę – ktoś mógł go uznać jedynie za małą, rozhisteryzowaną dziewczynkę.

\- Proszę się uspokoić. Wiem, że to dla pana trudne – powiedział łagodnie Shacklebolt, a Malfoy poczuł się jeszcze bardziej poniżony. Nie znosił litości, a wzrok Kingsley'a przypominał mu spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. – Czy próbował pan powstrzymać profesora Severusa Snape'a przed zabiciem dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a? – spytał po chwili, nadal mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko Draco.

\- Co pan zrobił później?

\- Uciekłem z nimi.

\- Dobrze. Przejdźmy do innego wydarzenia. Jak pan zareagował, kiedy pan Potter został przywieziony do rezydencji pana ojca trzydziestego grudnia w tysiąc dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym roku? – spytał ponownie Shacklebolt.

\- W ogóle nie zareagowałem. Nie poznałem go – odpowiedział Draco, starając się za wszelką cenę uniknąć spojrzenia Kingsley'a.

\- Niech pan nie kłamie, panie Malfoy. Mamy zeznania pana Pottera, chciałem usłyszeć tylko potwierdzenie jego słów – powiedział cicho Kingsley, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że łamie w tym momencie wszystkie protokoły.

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi, co mówi Potter! – warknął nagle Malfoy i z wściekłości, aż podniósł się z krzesła i uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- To dziwne, bo głównie jemu zawdzięcza pan ułaskawienie – powiedział znowu prawie niesłyszalnie Kingsley, a Malfoy chciał powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje ułaskawienia, że mogą go wsadzić do Azkabanu i tam wytrzyma, ale Draco doskonale wiedział, że zawsze był tchórzem, że nie przeżyłby w tym miejscu ani jednej nocy i nawet go nie było stać na takie słowa. Powoli osunął się na krześle i stało się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej – poczuł, jak wzbiera mu się na płacz i chociaż próbował to powstrzymać za wszelką cenę i zdusić w sobie szloch, to po chwili nie mógł już opanować uporczywego łkania. Siedział przed tym przeklętym Kingsley'em i płakał jak dziecko, ryczał jak na szóstym roku w tej przeklętej łazience. Shacklebolt nic nie powiedział, machnął tylko różdżką i przed Draconem pojawiła się paczka chusteczek i kubek, z którego unosiła się para o ziołowym aromacie. Minister czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi i odezwał się znowu tym swoim głębokim, powolnym głosem:

\- Wiedział pan, że to był Harry Potter? Miał zniekształconą twarz, ale wiedział pan, że to on? – spytał spokojnie.

\- Wiedziałem – odpowiedział cicho Draco, wycierając twarz chusteczką.

\- I zaprzeczył pan, że to on? Czemu? Chciał pan go chronić? – Kingsley nie dawał mu spokoju, a Malfoy chciał już stąd wyjść. Wpatrywał się w stertę mokrych chusteczek leżących przed nim i po raz kolejny poczuł do siebie wstręt.

\- Nie chciałem go chronić! – warknął prawie z pogardą i gwałtownie wyprostował się. Chciał zachować chociaż resztki godności. – Nie byłem pewny czy to on, a nie można było go denerwować.

\- Kogo? - spytał dosadnie Kingsley.

\- Voldemorta – odpowiedział Draco i słysząc to imię ze swoich ust, poczuł, jak wzbiera mu się na mdłości.

\- Tylko dlatego? – nadal pytał Kingsley, a Malfoy głęboko westchnął. Pamiętał ten pokój w ich rezydencji, przeklętej rezydencji i leżącego na podłodze Pottera. Miał wykrzywioną twarz, ale Draco od razu wiedział, że to on i nie wątpił przez ani sekundę. Rozpoznałby jego mordę wszędzie. Nie znosił go, teraz kiedy mu tyle zawdzięczał tym bardziej, ale… Nigdy nie życzył mu tak naprawdę śmierci.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby zginął, do cholery! Wtedy… Wtedy zobaczyłem, że to tak naprawdę, że oni go naprawdę chcą zabić… Przecież znałem go siedem lat, kurwa, przecież nie chciałem, żeby zginął, chociaż go nienawidziłem! – odpowiedział Malfoy i z trudem złapał oddech, a Kingsley pokiwał głową. Dostał to, czego chciał.

\- Proszę przeczytać i podpisać te zeznania, panie Malfoy. – Podał mu pióro i długi zwój pergaminu. Malfoy pobieżnie rzucił wzrokiem na tekst, w którym zdecydowanie zbyt często pojawiało się to nazwisko. … _żeby chronić Harry'ego Pottera. Ze wstrętem wypowiada imię Voldemorta, nie popiera jego ideologii. Zeznania Dracona Malfoya pokrywają się ze zeznaniami Harry'ego Pottera._

Malfoy chwycił piórem i niezgrabnym gestem szybko nabazgrał swoje imię. Wybiegł z pokoju, nie odzywając się do Kingsley'a ani słowem i wpadł do łazienki. Pochylił się nad zlewem i poczuł, jak jego ciałem wstrząsają torsje. Pierwsza fala nudności wypadła z niego błyskawicznie, brudząc nie tylko cały zlew, ale też lustro i podłogę. Poczuł w ustach smak ziołowej herbaty i pluł nią aż do ostatniej kropli – przeklęty Kingsley pewnie doskonale wiedział, że to się tak skończy – a czując dalsze torsje, dławił się, próbując je powstrzymać, ale zlew wkrótce był pełny kawałków jajek i chleba – Narcyza mu je rano wcisnęła – a kiedy nie miał już czym wymiotować, poczuł w ustach gorzki smak żółci. Z rozdrażnieniem wyrwał parę papierowych ręczników i drżącymi rękami zaczął wycierać twarz, bo poczuł, że nie jest w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia.

Przeklinał siebie później za to, że nie zamknął drzwi – w takich przypadkach nagminnie mu się to zdarzało – i po chwili nie był już sam w łazience. Zobaczył w lustrze, że pojawił się za nim łysiejący, ale nadal rudy łeb, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości do tego, kim jest kretyn, który nie miał w sobie tyle kultury, żeby zapukać.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął Artur Weasley, ale nie wyszedł, tylko spytał się z niepokojem, widząc najwyraźniej, jak wygląda łazienka – wszystko w porządku, Draco?

Malfoy, słysząc, jak ten zafajdany Weasley wypowiada jego imię – jeszcze z taką mieszaniną troski i litości – wybiegł, bo w innym przypadku musiałby go uderzyć. Zostawił za sobą zlew pełen wymiocin i miał przez chwilę wielką nadzieję, że będzie je musiał sprzątać Artur Weasley i to zupełnie bez różdżki. Ta absurdalna wizja sprawiła, że na jego twarzy nawet przybłąkał się uśmiech, ale po chwili znowu pobladł, bo uświadomił sobie, że gdyby jego ojciec wszedł do tej łazienki, to byłby wściekły, że ktokolwiek mógłby zobaczyć jego syna wymiotującego w Ministerstwie Magii i nie spytałby go nawet, czy coś się stało. Miał nadzieję, że Artur nie wykorzysta tego nigdy w żadnej słownej potyczce z Lucjuszem. Nie, on by tego nie zrobił.

I kiedy Draco Malfoy szedł ulicą, nie czuł się tak jak zwykle. Zazwyczaj miał wrażenie, że świat należy do niego; teraz idąc tą ulicą, wydawało mu się, że to on należy do najgorszego marginesu społeczeństwa i może być co najwyżej podnóżkiem tego świata. Wszyscy ludzie się za nim oglądali i z irytacją spojrzał w witrynę jakiegoś kolorowego sklepu na Pokątnej. _Nic dziwnego durniu_ , pomyślał, _skoro masz całą mordę ubrudzoną rzygami_. Nadal za bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce, żeby chwycić różdżkę, więc zaczął wycierać twarz rękawem szaty, który po chwili także zrobił się brudny i śmierdzący. Momentalnie zaprzestał tej praktyki, kiedy zobaczył twarz mężczyzny stojącego w środku – George Weasley, zupełnie sam w swoim wielkim sklepie, wpatrywał się w niego nawet nie z nienawiścią, ale z największym rozgoryczeniem, jakie Malfoy widział w trakcie swojego niezbyt długiego życia. Draco miał ochotę zapukać i krzyknąć do niego, że to przecież nie on zabił jego durnego brata i żeby nie wyszczerzał tak tych tępych ślepiów, i uderzyć go prosto w tę głupią, wykrzywioną gębę, ale stał tak przez minutę przed tą witryną i gapił się na tego Weasleya, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego tak stoi. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, co robi, odszedł szybkim krokiem, złorzecząc w myślach. Jedno było pewne – jeśli to nie był najgorszy dzień w jego życiu, to nie chciał dożyć gorszego.

Pewnie, mógł wsadzić to wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, ale tak naprawdę jedynie pocałunek Dementora uratowałby od katowania się wciąż tymi samymi wydarzeniami. Najbardziej uporczywą myślą było to, że jedyną osobą, której zawdzięcza to, że siedzi w tym pokoju oraz to, że jego ojciec nie gnije w Azkabanie, jest Harry Potter. Bo kim do diabła ja jestem, pomyślał Malfoy, skoro nigdy nie byłem wystarczająco silny, żeby być tym złym, a jednocześnie nigdy na tyle szlachetnym, żeby stanąć po ich stronie. Jego ojciec chociaż potrafił być silny, nadal był bardzo silny. Przebrnęło mu przez myśl, że pora się już pogodzić z tym, że jest nikim szczególnym, że jedyna rola, z jakiej kiedykolwiek może być znany, to bycie synem słynnego śmierciożercy. On sam był zbyt młody, nawet nie wiedział, co robi – tak się nad nim litowali oni wszyscy, ten Kingsley i Artur. Głupi Artur, który stracił syna, a nadal nie nienawidził jego morderców. A zresztą, miał ich tyle, że co to za różnica, pomyślał bezlitośnie Malfoy.

Ale przypominał mu się jeszcze głupi wzrok tego cholernego Weasleya, który stał za tą witryną i który mówił do niego, nie poruszając wargami, że ma to, czego chciał, bo zawsze się z nich śmiał i zgodnie z jego życzeniem tej szarańczy jest mniej, a zło i tak nie zostało ukarane, i tak nadal nie było sprawiedliwości…

\- Zamknij się – wychrypiał sam do siebie Draco i z wysiłkiem złapał oddech. Była już siedemnasta, a on nadal leżał w piżamie i myślał wciąż o tym samym. Wiedział, że zaraz wejdzie jego matka i spyta się, czy raczy dzisiaj zejść na obiad. Nie, nie raczy. Ale zamiast Narcyzy w drzwiach stanął ojciec, który nawet nie zapukał. Stał tak przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował się powiedzieć coś sensownego, ponarzekał na zaduch i otworzył ogromne okno.

\- Synu, nie możesz całymi dniami leżeć w łóżku – powiedział wreszcie Lucjusz i stanął nad nim.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał cierpko Draco i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Dlaczego? Może dlatego że tkwienie tutaj nie ma żadnego sensu.

\- Pewnie ma taki sens jak to wszystko, co mi mówiłeś.

\- Siedzisz tutaj jak w więzieniu…

\- A kto powiedział, że w nim nie jestem? – spytał bezsensownie.

\- Znowu zaczynasz tę samą dyskusję, Draco? – Lucjusz zadał to pytanie prawie lodowato i rzucił mu bolesne spojrzenie, ale jego syn nie miał dla niego ani krzty współczucia. – Mogę ci w każdej chwili załatwić posadę w Ministerstwie. Możesz pojechać na wakacje. Możesz zrobić wszystko, czego chcesz, tylko na Merlina, wyjdźże stąd wreszcie!

Draco zareagował na ten pomysł tylko udawanym śmiechem, chcąc jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyć ojca, ale nie udało mu się to. Senior Malfoy po krótkim wybuchu szybko ochłonął. Draco zawsze był pod wrażeniem, jak ojciec szybko zmienia twarze. A raczej maski.

\- Wspaniale – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Skoro chcesz, to tutaj siedź. Nie zdziw się tylko, jeśli pewnego pięknego dnia obudzisz się w Świętym Mungu.

\- Nie wsadziłbyś mnie tam – powiedział Draco i odwrócił się w kierunku ojca. – Przecież to byłaby plama na honorze naszego wspaniałego rodu.

Lucjusz tylko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, czego nie powinien mamrotać arystokrata i powoli zbliżył się do drzwi, jakby wahając się czy jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Po chwili przystanął i popatrzył na syna jeszcze raz.

\- Draco – powiedział niemal miękko i Draco odwrócił prawie z zaciekawieniem głowę w jego kierunku. – Wiem, że chcesz mnie ukarać. Ale nie znęcaj się chociaż nad swoją matką. Narcyza nie zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie – powiedział szeptem i wyszedł. Wyprostowany. Przez chwilę Malfoy czuł jeszcze w pokoju gęstą atmosferę i chciał nawet przez chwilę zejść tam na dół, poudawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie mógł się złamać. Musiał siedzieć w tym pokoju.

Draco nie mógłby nienawidzić ojca, ale wyczekiwał na jakikolwiek gest z jego strony potwierdzający, że jest człowiekiem. Na nutę rozżalenia, na upicie się do nieprzytomności, na roztrzaskanie wszystkich przedmiotów w ataku szału. Albo na leżenie w łóżku tygodniami. Jednak nic podobnego nie miało miejsca, Lucjusz Malfoy zachowywał się, jakby przegrał w karty, jakby nic się nie stało.

Draco - chyba - chciał mu pokazać, że coś się stało, że coś już nigdy nie będzie takie same. Bo jaki inny sens miałoby tkwienie tutaj?

Draco zaczął przerzucać się nerwowo z boku na bok. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Wstał i usiadł na łóżku. Nie mógł o tym myśleć cały czas. Usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł i zbladł. Sowa przyniosła korespondencję. Przejrzał szybko listy i czuł, jak serce bije mu coraz szybciej i szybciej; szukał wzrokiem wielkiej, czerwonej koperty, do której były wsadzane listy z Ministerstwa. Nie znalazł niczego podobnego – był bezpieczny, nikt go znowu tam nie wzywał. Odetchnął na chwilę i z błogim spokojem zaczął przeglądać resztę. Nic ciekawego. Rzucił na ziemię katalogi i reklamy – skrzaty posprzątają – ale po chwili zauważył między nimi zieloną kopertę. Miał nadzieję, że to nie Pansy Parkinson próbuje się z nim skontaktować incognito. Rozerwał przesyłkę i leniwie przejechał oczami po tekście.

\- Blaise Zabini? Spotkanie? Ten świat zwariował – wymruczał i zakopał się w grubej, puchatej kołdrze, w której po chwili zasnął.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise Zabini nie interesował się niczym szczególnym w życiu. Nie grał w Quidditcha, a nawet go nie oglądał i nie kibicował żadnej drużynie; nie zainteresował go żaden przedmiot w Hogwarcie na tyle, żeby kontynuować naukę w konkretnej dziedzinie; czasami grywał w szachy, ale szybko to porzucił i nawet ta cała wojna, która wydarzyła się jakoś pomiędzy tym wszystkim, nie zaabsorbowała go szczególnie.

W wieku dwunastu lat Blaise Zabini czytał dużo książek i podczas lektury jednej z nich postanowił, że zostanie stoikiem. Nie zrozumiał w pełni tej myśli – _a cóż mądrego mogli napisać w mugolskiej książce_ – ale sama wizja zachowania spokoju w każdej sytuacji omotała go. Mawiali o nim później, że jest beznamiętny, ale on sam wolał mówić, że jest neutralny i pozostał taki przez cały Hogwart. Nigdy się w nic nie mieszał, chociaż wiedział, że krew płynąca w jego żyłach była lepsza od tych wszystkich mieszanek, od brudnej krwi mugoli, to nie czuł najmniejszej potrzeby, żeby walczyć w tej sprawie. W gruncie rzeczy Zabini nie czuł potrzeby, żeby walczyć w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Kiedyś nawet Draco chwycił go i przycisnął do ściany, co było absurdalne, bo biedny Malfoy zawsze był od niego słabszy, i wykrzyczał, że jest pieprzonym posągiem, że wszyscy dymają jego matkę, a on sobie nic z tego nie robi. Chyba był zdenerwowany, że Slughorn nie zaprosił go na spotkania. A Blaise wtedy wygrał, bo wziął po prostu jego ręce i zdjął ze swojej szaty, i powiedział mu, żeby nie był wulgarny. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego z jakimś dziwnym, nienaturalnym respektem, jakby tego nie rozumieli, a Draco został gdzieś z tyłu, poniżony już znacznie wcześniej, więc Zabini czuł się, jakby kopał leżącego. Jednak w końcu nigdy się tak naprawdę nie lubili, trochę zazdrościli sobie, trochę sobą gardzili, nie musiał mieć skrupułów.

Ale to on, Blaise Zabini, został z niczym, leżał całymi dniami w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i nie miał pojęcia, co może robić dalej. Matka nie kazała mu nawet zająć się niczym konstruktywnym, więc nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Jednak jej ciągłe pytania czy nie jest głodny i te przeklęte cztery ściany, w których już prawie wydeptał ścieżkę, zaczęły go irytować. Chciał się stamtąd wyrwać.

To ogłoszenie w jednej z niewielu gazet, jakie czytywał, nigdy wcześniej nie przykułoby jego uwagi, ale wtedy czuł się tak zblazowany, że chciał coś poczuć. Nawet jeśli tym czymś miał być gorący płomień. Znalazł wolny wakat na praktykach w Rumunii ze smokami, jedynym wymogiem była pełnoletniość i zapał do pracy. Nie myśląc długo, napisał parę słów o sobie – w tym był zawsze dobry – i kilka dni później otrzymał pozytywną odpowiedź. Nikt, oprócz matki, nie wiedział o tym wyjeździe. Czasami pisał nadal z Nottem, ale nie czuł się dziwnie, przerywając nagle korespondencję.

A to potrwało moment, podróż proszkiem Fiuu i już był w innym świecie. Wtedy złapał się za głowę, zaczął załamywać się nad tym, co zrobił, stojąc w kominku ogromnego domu, który bardziej przypominał wiejską chatę niż wielkie, luksusowe zamczyska, do których przywykł. I jeszcze w dodatku kto go wtedy powitał. Charlie Weasley. Właśnie, W-e-a-s-l-e-y. Zabini na swoje nieszczęście zapomniał, że Weasleyowie są, jak to mówił Malfoy, jak szarańcza – pełno ich w różnych zakątkach świata i w dodatku nie pozwalają człowiekowi żyć. Przeklął też swój zwyczaj dosyć pobieżnego czytania korespondencji. Jednak widząc radosny uśmiech tego durnia, pomyślał, że to już się stało i nie może tak nagle zniknąć.

\- Witaj na pokładzie! – powiedział tuż po przedstawieniu się rudzielec, a Blaise spodziewał się właśnie takiego wieśniackiego przywitania. W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Co tam nowego w Anglii? – zagadał do niego niezrażony Weasley, a Zabini był już przekonany, że nie wytrzyma.

\- Kingsley został ministrem – odpowiedział mu beznamiętnie, po czym spytał się, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej lodowato – gdzie mogę zostawić swoje rzeczy?

\- Oprowadzę cię i pokażę ci pokój – rzucił w jego kierunku Charlie i bez pytania chwycił za jego walizkę. _Ach ci Gryfoni_ , pomyślał ironicznie Zabini, _brawurowi i skorzy do pomocy, kiedy jest ona najmniej potrzebna_. Podążał jednak za nieco krępym rudzielcem i ze wstrętem przypatrywał się swojemu nowemu otoczeniu. Ludzie chodzili tutaj umorusani i wszyscy – nawet kobiety – kiwali w jego kierunku głową na przywitanie, a czasami podawali mu nawet rękę z tak brudnymi paznokciami, że Zabini ledwo powstrzymał się przed zwymiotowaniem.

\- Chodziłeś do Hogwartu, prawda? – spytał niewinnie Charlie i Blaise wiedział już, do czego ten pajac zmierza – chciał wiedzieć, z jakiego jest domu. Powiedzenie prawdy wywołałoby raczej niesmak, ale wielkie kłamstwo nie wchodziło w grę. Ten debil nie był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby uwierzyć, że jest Gryfonem albo Puchonem. Pozostawała jedna możliwość.

\- Ravenclaw – odpowiedział i kłamstwo gładko przeszło mu przez usta. Wyraz twarzy Charliego nie zmienił się ani trochę.

\- Ja byłem w Gryffindorze, może gdzieś widziałeś mój skromny medal za grę w Quidditcha – powiedział pompatycznie Weasley, ale po chwili zaśmiał się, wyraźnie komunikując, że to był żart. Zabini starał się także wykrzywić twarz w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, ale obawiał się, że jego wysiłki wyglądały jak pokaz kiepskiego mima.

\- Dobra, to jest twój pokój. – Weasley pokazał mu skromne cztery kąty i przekazał parę informacji na temat praktyk, a Zabini słuchał go jednym uchem. Perspektywa, że miał w tej nieludzkiej klitce spać wprawiła go w gorsze osłupienie niż późniejsze obcowanie ze smokami. Kiedy Charlie rzucił coś o tym, że starał mu się wybrać jak najlepszy pokój, Blaise ze strachem pomyślał, że nie chciałby widzieć tego najgorszego. Jednak po chwili za gadatliwym Weasleyem zamknęły się drzwi i Zabini został sam. Ta dziwna otwartość i sympatia, z jaką powitał go ten przeklęty rudzielec, wprawiła go w zakłopotanie.

Podszedł powoli do okna i musiał przyznać, że pokój rzeczywiście nie był taki zły, jak mu się wydawało. Za oknem rozciągało się pasmo ogromnych gór zarośniętych dziką roślinnością i gdzieś w dali leciał złoty smok, piękny i majestatyczny, którego łuski lśniły w pełnym słońcu. Widząc to, Blaise poczuł jakąś niecodzienną ekscytację.

* * *

Jak się wkrótce okazało, Zabini mylił się w paru aspektach. Jego mrożąca krew w żyłach przygoda ze smokami rozpoczęła się na sprzątaniu smoczego łajna, a największe niebezpieczeństwo, jakie mu groziło w ciągu kilku tygodni, to ubrudzenie się.

Niechybnie zrezygnowałby, ale kiedy nazajutrz po przyjeździe ten Weasley zaprowadził go do ogromnej stajni i pokazał mu, co ma robić, nie mógł zapanować nad mimiką twarzy i skrzywił się, co Charlie skwitował gromkim śmiechem.

\- Myślałeś, że od razu wskoczysz na głęboką wodę? – spytał i jego głos brzmiał jakoś inaczej.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrzebujecie tutaj stajennego. – Natychmiast odbił piłeczkę Zabini.

\- Pewne cechy, które będą potrzebne do sprzątania tego, przydadzą ci się również w czasie obcowania ze smokami. Uwierz mi, każdy tak zaczynał. Chyba że posprzątanie po prostu cię przerasta – powiedział ironicznie Weasley, stosując chyba najstarszą sztuczkę na świecie, ale wypowiedział to w taki sposób, że Zabini poczuł złość. Podszedł do niego i zabrał mu te widły, i cóż - sprzątał. Wspomagał się zaklęciami – pozbył się smrodu, zabezpieczył swoje ubranie i wyczyścił powierzchownie teren - ale wobec tego typu prac sama różdżka nie wystarczała, potrzebna była też praca fizyczna. Oczywiście, nie robił tego sam, wokół niego krzątało się mnóstwo ludzi, ale Blaise nie miał zamiaru z nimi rozmawiać.

Kiedy zobaczył zupełnie czysty kawałek pomieszczenia, sprawiło mu to jakąś dziwną satysfakcję. To było absurdalne – on miałby być z siebie zadowolony, bo posprzątał smocze łajno?

\- Dobra robota. Może w tym Ravenclawie uczą czegoś poza czytaniem książek. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Weasleya i obrócił się. W jego oczach pojawiły się małe, błyszczące iskry i Zabini przez chwilę pomyślał, że Charlie Weasley był taki… Taki żywy. Jak ogień. Na jego ciele było mnóstwo mniejszych i większych blizn, on sam był pobrudzony po całym dniu pracy, a jego skóra była wręcz spalona od słońca i pokryta całym mnóstwem piegów. A on stojąc tutaj taki czysty, taki zdystansowany, poczuł się jakby… Jakby nie żył. Wcale.

Bez słowa minął Weasley'a i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była już noc, a na niebie pojawiło się całe mnóstwo migoczących gwiazd.

* * *

Blaise po kilku dniach nie wiedział, jaka była przyczyna tego, że Weasley go już nie denerwował aż tak bardzo. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że z nikim innym w zasadzie tutaj nie rozmawiał, a Charlie chodził za nim czasami jak cień. Miał być w końcu jego nauczycielem, mentorem, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale siadał koło niego przy każdym posiłku, przychodził kilka razy dziennie, żeby sprawdzić co u niego, a nawet parę razy zaprosił go na piwo, ale Blaise za każdym razem odmawiał.

\- Nie masz nic innego do roboty? – syknął do niego w końcu, a Charlie zaśmiał się jak zwykle.

\- To jeden z moich obowiązków. Przeszkadza ci moja obecność? – mruknął, udając urażonego, ale oddalił się.

Zabiniemu wydawało się, że Weasley musi mieć jakiś ukryty interes – jak to tak, być dla kogoś po prostu miłym dla samego bycia miłym? Coś musiało się za tym kryć. Ale jednak tak się działo tygodniami. Charlie był dla niego coraz bardziej miły, a on reagował na to coraz większą złością, nienawiścią, złorzeczył na niego w myślach, był chłodny, ale w końcu... W końcu wszystko się tak potoczyło, że nie mógł być już myśleć o nim źle. Tak, Blaise kiedyś słyszał, że uprzejmością można kogoś zabić - i ten przeklęty Weasley chyba właśnie to miał w planach. Charlie wiecznie opowiadał o czymś z pasją i miał w sobie taką prostą radość, która pozostawała dla Zabiniego największą zagadką tego świata. Nie mógł pojąć, jak można mieć w sobie tyle samozadowolenia, jak można tak się po prostu codziennie cieszyć, skoro nie ma się ku temu żadnych powodów.

Ocenił po jakimś czasie, że Weasley jest na dosyć wysokim stanowisku – czasami ubierał się w naprawdę porządne, drogie ubrania, wydawał innym polecenia, ale jednocześnie każdy mówił do niego na _ty_ , a on sam podchodził do wszystkich i zagadywał, klepał po plecach.

Czasami uwalniał się od jego towarzystwa, kiedy wyruszał w góry. Nigdy nie zapuszczał się zbyt daleko, szedł po prostu kilka godzin po skalistym terenie i docierał nawet do źródła, nad którym siadały smok. Obserwował je z daleka – ich pokryta łuskami skóra mieniła się w słońcu, a one, nie wiedząc, ze są obserwowane, zachowywały się całkowicie naturalnie, piły wodę z źródła, odlatywały i przylatywały. Blaise czasami miał ochotę do nich podejść, pokazać im, że tutaj jest i poczuć na sobie ich siłę, ale dusił w sobie to dziwne pragnienie i pozostał przy roli podglądacza.

W dzień sprzątał tę ogromną stajnię i tak mijały mu te powolne, gorące, wypełnione pracą dni. Nie zbliżył się tutaj do nikogo; mężczyźni mówili innym językiem i dosłownie, i w przenośni, a tutejsze kobiety raczej mało go pociągały, chociaż wpatrywał się z przyjemnością w mleczarkę, która pojawiała się raz w tygodniu z zapasem mleka i nie nosiła na ogromnych piersiach żadnego biustonosza. Ta jej prosta, wiejska uroda kontrastowała z eleganckimi paniami w salonach, których urodę Zabini podziwiał w Anglii.

* * *

\- Jutro będzie Noc Smoków, wreszcie zetkniesz się z dawcami odchodów, które tak namiętnie sprzątasz – oznajmił mu Charlie pewnego dnia, a Blaise popatrzył na niego groźnie. – Spokojnie, Zabini, myślę, że możesz przejść niedługo do innych obowiązków.

\- Niezmiernie się cieszę – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Blaise.

\- Jesteś stuprocentowym Krukonem, Zabini. Twój brak entuzjazmu mnie aż poraża – skomentował Weasley, a Zabini, przypominając sobie swoje kłamstwo, uśmiechnął się tym razem naprawdę. Szli przez chwilę razem, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym, a w zasadzie to Charlie dużo więcej mówił, aż Blaise zatrząsł się z zimna.

\- Zimno ci? Mogę ci dać kurtkę – bąknął Weasley, a Zabini popatrzył na niego uważnie. Ta propozycja zabrzmiała dziwacznie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę całą otoczkę serdeczności Charliego. Popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i lekko zmarszczył brwi. Niezrażony Weasley powoli zdjął okrycie i delikatnie położył mu na ramionach, zatrzymując przez chwilę rękę na jego barku. Zabini poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim złość.

\- Nie chcę! – powiedział do niego ostro i gwałtownie zdjął z siebie kurtkę, rzucając ją mocno w stronę Weasleya, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Pójdę się położyć.

Zabini idąc, czuł na sobie wzrok Charliego i powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego był dla niego taki miły. Przyśpieszył kroku i kiedy znalazł się w pokoju, usiadł na dywanie i zaczął ciężko oddychać. Musiał stąd wyjechać. Musiał stanowczo stąd wyjechać.

Ale przecież nie wyjechał. I kiedy później wspominał ten moment - moment, w którym jeszcze wszystko można było powstrzymać, w którym jeszcze nic się nie zmieniło, w którym wszystko jeszcze było normalne - pragnął do niego z całej siły wrócić.

* * *

Następnego dnia Zabini nie musiał sprzątać. Wszyscy szykowali się do Nocy Smoka i patrząc przez okno, widział jak smokerzy prowadzą zwierzęta przez podwórze, ale nie obudziło w nim to żadnych większych emocji.

Położył się na łóżku i zaczął zastanawiać nad tym, co robi. Siedział tutaj i udawał jakiegoś pastucha, a to przecież wcale nie był jego świat. Jego świat był w Anglii, a nie w jakimś przeklętym _nigdzie_. Jak to powiedziała ta mała durna Weasleyówna, on był świetny w udawaniu kogoś, kim nie jest. Ale kogo udawał i kiedy? Blaise z dziwnym spokojem odkrył, że nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, że nie zna nawet do końca swojego charakteru.

Podszedł do szafy i wygrzebał najlepszą szatę, jaką ze sobą wziął – utkaną przez skrzaty z jakiegoś śliskiego, lekko połyskującego materiału, który wyglądał trochę jak skóra węża. Podczas golenia, przyciął sobie skórę i patrzył, jak krew powoli kapie z jego rany. Nie czuł ogóle bólu, patrzył na krew, jakby należała do kogoś obcego. Przyglądał się powoli swoim ogromnym dłoniom, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy i w lustrze zaczął obserwować swoją twarz, nieco podobną do twarzy matki, ale za to pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

Chciał coś poczuć; chciał poczuć chociaż złość albo ból, chciał poczuć, że żyje. Crabbe umarł, ale i tak go zawsze miał go za debila, co z tego, że on umarł? Bez niego świat nie był gorszy. Bez tych wszystkich martwych ludzi świat nie wyglądał inaczej. Ich martwe ciała leżące w Hogwarcie nie wywołały w nim przecież żadnych emocji. Ale te trupy z wykrzywionymi twarzami, okrwawione, mokre od łez miały w swoje więcej cholernych emocji niż on!

\- Idiota – rzucił do swojego odbicia w lustrze.

Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, wokół kłębiło się mnóstwo osób, wiele z nich Blaise widział po raz pierwszy na oczy. Do ciemniejącego powoli nieba zbliżały się błyszczące lampiony z podobiznami smoków i błyskały na nim sztuczne ognie. Wokół panowała wrzawa, wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, popijając poncz lub Ognistą Whisky. Ci ludzie, przystrojeni w dziwne, kolorowe stroje, śmiali się i cieszyli.

Nagle jeden ze smokerów – starszy, już siwy mężczyzna w białej szacie – wyciągnął fletnię i zagrał na niej dziwną, nieprzyjemną dla ucha melodię. Ale nagle zapannowała cisza i wszyscy wpatrywali się w niebo, na którym pojawiły się one. To nie były te duże smoki, które Zabini widywał w górach, raczej jeszcze niedorosłe, dlatego łatwiej je było ujarzmić – tak mówił Charlie. Leciały w kręgu, od najmniejszego do największego, który miał i tak tylko niecałe dziesięć metrów, a smoki mogą być przecież długie na całe dwadzieścia metrów. W miedzianym smoku Zabini rozpoznaje Żmijozęba Peruwiańskiego przypominającego trochę węża z godła Slytherinu. Wszystkie zwierzęta latały w kręgu pośród lampionów, wykonując dziwny taniec, jakby chciały nawzajem złapać swoje ogony. Po chwili smoker dmuchnął w fletnię tak, że ta wydałajeszcze bardziej nieznośny pisk i smoki dmuchnęły w górę ogniem w jedno miejsce, w którym utworzył się ogromny, pomarańczowozłoty płomień. Wszyscy bili gromkie brawa i Zabini też uderzał rytmicznie ręką o rękę, przecież mu się podobało, chociaż nadal nie odczuwał żadnej ekscytacji.

Ale to jeszcze nie jest koniec pokazów, na niebie pojawiła się tak ogromna istota, że Blaise przez chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Nad tłumem leciał jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych smoków, Spiżobrzuch Ukraiński, a jego metaliczny kolor kontrastował z już ciemnym niebem. Miał związany dziób jakąś złotą wstążką, Zabini ocenił, że niezbyt ciasno. Smok wykonał parę manewrów, obrócił się wokół siebie, wzbił w powietrze i znowu opadł, ale to nie jego akrobacje były główną częścią pokazu. Blaise dostrzegł na jego grzbiecie mężczyznę ze znajomą, rudą czupryną; Charlie Weasley siedział na jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych smoków świata z takim spokojem, jakby właśnie latał na swojej miotle. Zabiniemu przez chwilę żołądek podszedł do gardła.

Starszy mężczyzna nakazał wszystkim się wycofać i dmuchając w fletnię, przywołał smoka, który powoli się zbliżał. Charlie Weasley dotarł na ziemię cały i smok specjalnie położył łeb na ziemi, żeby smoker mógł z niego zjechać. Weasley stanął przed tłumem i lekko się ukłonił, a wszyscy bili mu brawa. Zabini pomyślał, że wszyscy muszą go tutaj uwielbiać. Postanowił stąd zniknąć, ale Charlie Weasley dostrzegł go w tłumie i pomachał do niego, szczerząc się jak zwykle.

\- Imponujący pokaz – rzucił Blaise do Weasleya.

\- Nic wielkiego. Mam po prostu talent do latania i na smokach, i na miotle. – Wzruszył ramionami Charlie. Blaise zwrócił uwagę na jego specyficzny strój, który nosili tego dnia wszyscy smokerzy – wysokie buty, skórzane spodnie i peleryna, a także kolczyki, a raczej łuski smoków w uszach. Weasley pachniał potem, jego ciała roztaczało wokół siebie lekko słodkawą woń i aż tętniło życiem. Zabini bez słowa podążył za nim i oboje usiedli w dziwnym kręgu, w którym było mnóstwo osób – kobiety i mężczyźni w różnym wieku. Opowiadali jakieś historie o smokach, których Blaise nie słuchał zbyt uważnie. Jego wzrok przykuła starsza kobieta z poparzoną twarzą, która piła whisky jak mężczyzna. On sam pił whisky z tej samej butelki co Weasley i wsłuchiwał się w jego radosny śmiech, który tego dnia wyjątkowo go nie irytował. Po opróżnieniu butelki zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Chodź za mną – Charlie wyszeptał mu do ucha i Zabini wstał, szedł za nim, nie zastanawiając się, co robi. Usiedli sami, z dala od tłumu, tuż obok klatek ze smokami. Charlie odpalił fajkę i go poczęstował, a Zabini tym razem nie odmówił. Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Przed czym uciekłeś? – spytał się nagle Weasley.

\- Przed niczym – odpowiedział oschle Zabini.

\- Widać po tobie, że przed czymś uciekłeś. Kiedy ja wyjechałem w takim młodym wieku, chciałem uciec. Chyba przed rodziną, tak myślę – powiedział nagle Charlie, a Blaise popatrzył się na niego dziwnie. Nie lubił słuchać zwierzeń, ale to, co mówił Weasley, dziwnie nim wstrząsnęło. Mimo tego że czuł pogardę do Weasleyów, to zawsze wydawali mu się dziwnie zgodną rodziną.

\- Jak to przed rodziną? – spytał mimowolnie.

\- Znasz na pewno Weasleyów. Nigdy nie byliśmy bogaci i może trochę zazdrościłem kolegom. Chciałem przeżyć jakąś przygodę i opuścić dom, żeby zostawić rodzeństwu trochę miejsca. Ale Rumunia pochłonęła mnie całkowicie. To był dobry wybór.

Wybór, wybór – to słowo kołacze się w myślach Blaise'a i chłopak myśli, że dobrze mieć jakiś wybór.

\- Ale tobie też musi nie być łatwo. W końcu skończyłeś Hogwart w tym roku – powiedział nagle Charlie, a Blaise poczuł, jak ścierpła mu skóra.

\- Nie przejąłem się tym specjalnie – odpowiedział sucho.

\- Tylko tak się mówi. Nie chciałem tam pojechać, mogłem zostać tutaj z dala od tego wszystkiego. Ale nie żałuję, chociaż czasami nadal mi się to śni. Potworność. Te smoki są bardziej ludzkie niż tamci ludzie – powiedział Charlie i Blaise usłyszał w jego głosie jakąś dziwną nutę smutku, której wcześniej nie dostrzegał w jego osobie, ale nie wie, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. – Mój brat umarł. Tacy młodzi ludzie nie powinni umierać.

\- Nie powinni – powtórzył głucho Blaise i poczuł nagle rękę Charliego na swojej dłoni.

\- Ale trzeba jakoś żyć dalej. Tutaj jest inaczej, nikt cię nie ocenia. Myślę, że to jest najpiękniejsze w tym miejscu, możesz być sobą – mówił dalej Weasley, a Blaise nie wiedział, do czego zmierza. Czuł ciepło bijące z jego ciała i ciepło tej letniej nocy, a whisky ogrzewała jeszcze bardziej jego ciało. To było jakieś uczucie, dziwne uczucie, którego teraz się bał, a wcześniej pragnął je poczuć. Weasley nachylił się nad nim i Blaise widział dokładnie jego twarz pokrytą piegami i małymi bliznami. Nie odepchnął go, ale nie zbliżył się także ani trochę; po chwili poczuł na swoich ustach jego usta i stało się - Charlie go pocałował.

Blaise, nie wiedząc czy to wina alkoholu, czy dziwnej, duszącej atmosfery, która zapanowała te letniej nocy, na kilka sekund odwzajemnił ten gest, ale po chwili poczuł w sobie coś nowego. Gniew. Odepchnął gwałtownie Weasley'a i popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Prze… Przepraszam – wyjąkał zakłopotany Charlie. – Myślałem… Byłem pewny, że też masz takie skłonności – dodał, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić.

\- Więcej nie myśl, Weasley. Nie wychodzi ci to zbyt dobrze – wychrypiał Zabini. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść coraz szybciej, prawie biegł. Kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, rzucił się na łóżko i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że płacze. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało – płakał zazwyczaj ze złości, z bezsilności, kiedy umarła babcia, ale nie miał pojęcia – i nie doszedł do tego później - czemu popłakał się w tamtym momencie. Czuł, że jego ciało nadal drży i był pewny, że nie zmruży oka tej nocy. Nagle wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Do głowy przychodziły mu różne myśli. Nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić.

Drżącymi rękami otworzył szafkę i wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej Whisky – lubił czasami wypić wieczorem mocniejszego drinka, chociaż przeważnie się nie upijał. Tracenie nad sobą kontroli – to nie było w jego stylu. Ale teraz Zabini nawet nie myślał, co jest w jego stylu – brał coraz większe łyki i czuł, że wreszcie się uspokaja. Wyszedł na korytarz i poczuł, że nawet nie potrafi iść prosto, tylko obija się od ściany do ściany.

Zabini parsknął śmiechem – nigdy chyba się jeszcze nie upił aż tak bardzo. Pewnie, czasami w Slytherinie przemycali butelki z Hogsmeade, a Slughorn w Klubie Ślimaka nie żałował nikomu alkoholu, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie przy kolegach na zataczanie się.

A kiedy wyszedł – a raczej prawie wyczołgał się z budynku – wiedział, kogo spotka na dworze. Charlie Weasley siedział na schodach i pociągał ze swojej piersiówki.

\- Co tak sam pijesz, Weasley? – wybełkotał Zabini i usiadł koło Charliego.

\- Blaise, jesteś nawalony jak głuchomon – mruknął niezbyt przyjemnie mężczyzna, ale zrobił mu miejsce.

\- Tobie język też się plączeee! – oznajmił mu Blaise, biorąc kolejnego łyka z butelki.

\- Na pewno nie tak jak tobie.

\- Och, zamknij się wreszcie, ty… Jakie to... Ironiczne, że jesteś gejem – dodał po chwili Zabini i parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. Charlie najpierw wyprostował się gwałtownie, później popatrzył na niego nieprzyjemnie, a na samym końcu sam lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- To doprawdy przezabawne. Przepraszam za… Tamtą sytuację, to się nie powtórzy. Poproszę, żeby ktoś inny był twoim mentorem.

\- Och, Weasley – wybełkotał Zabini – nie chce, żeby nikt inny był moim mentorem – dodał i Charliemu przez chwilę zrobiło się nawet miło – a przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Blaise Zabini nie zwymiotował na jego buty, bo to odebrało cały urok jego wyznaniu. Charlie z obrzydzeniem wyczyścił obuwie krótkim _Chłoszczyć_.

\- Wybacz, Weasley…

\- Nic się nie stało, kolego. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do pokoju – mruknął Charlie i zarzucił sobie rękę Blaise'a na szyję. Chłopak objął go tak mocno, że Charlie poczuł, że potnieje – alkohol, zapach Zabiniego, a nawet ten upał – to wszystko robiło swoje. Kiedy znaleźli się tuż przed pokojem, to Charlie chciał go pożegnać, bo przecież Blaise był tak nawalony, że wykorzystanie tej sytuacji byłoby okrutne, bo przecież kilka godzin temu go odepchnął i…

* * *

 _Londyn, dwa miesiące później…._

\- Blaise, przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. – Slughorn wyprostował się i popatrzył znacząco na chłopaka. – Eliksiry i zaklęcia mogą cię pozbawić pamięci krótkotrwałej albo długotrwałej, jednak nigdy selektywnie. Nie można wybrać określonego wspomnienia i wyrzucić go z pamięci.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Zabini, po czym uniósł do góry filiżankę z kawą. – Chyba będę musiał już iść, panie profesorze.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś mówił mi Horacy.

\- Tak, pewnie… Horacy – Zabini uniósł lekceważąco brew, ale wstał i ukłonił się uprzejmie.

\- Blaise, a tak… - Slughorn oblizał usta i wyglądał, jakby się przez krótką chwilę wahał, ale wreszcie zadał to pytanie – o czym chcesz zapomnieć? Wydarzyło się coś… strasznego? Zawsze wyglądałeś mi na bardzo opanowanego chłopaka.

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Nawet w najcięższych wspomnieniach można odnaleźć coś dobrego, Blaise.

\- Widzisz, Horacy... Swoją drogą bardzo pasuje ci to imię - Blaise pochylił się na moment nad byłym nauczycielem. - Ty swojego szczęścia szukasz w przyjemnościach. A moim jest spokój. Coś ten spokój mi... Zaburzyło - powiedział prawie jadowicie i znowu się wyprostował.

\- A to poparzenie na ręku?

\- Do widzenia, Horacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze - choć są tylko dwa, to zostały napisane w tak wyczerpujący i konstruktywny sposób, że sprawiły mi prawdziwą przyjemność.**

 **Wiem, że dawno nie aktualizowałam tego fika, ale go nie porzucam. Ba, mam sporą część historii napisaną - jednak chciałam prawie wszystkim Ślizgonom dać pięć minut, dlatego no nie mogę opublikować części na temat jednego bohatera bez publikacji wcześniejszych. Postaram się dodawać częściej nowe rozdziały - niedługo powinnam wrzucić rozdział o Theodorze Notcie, tymczasem zapraszam na rozdział o Pansy.**

 **Dodam też dla zachęty, że planuję nieśmiało jedno-, dwuczęściowy sequel, w której głównym bohaterem będzie Blaise Zabini.**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson pociągała nosem. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy się denerwowała, a tego dnia jej zdenerwowanie było tak wielkie, że kiedy próbowała posłodzić rano kawę, cukier rozsypał się po całej kuchni.

\- Ty wariatko – mruknęła do siebie, mijając kolejną alejkę. – Ty cholerna wariatko – wysyczała, przeskakując przez kałużę – nie udało jej się tego zrobić, więc dolna część białego płaszcza przestała już być biała.

Kiedy znalazła się przed wysoką bramą, zawahała się po raz pierwszy. Kiedy stanęła na progu domu, zawahała się po raz drugi. Kiedy przekroczyła próg, zawahała się po raz trzeci, ale wtedy spotkała na swojej drodze spojrzenie zielonych oczu.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

\- Skąd…

\- Doskonale wiem, po co przyszłaś.

Pansy zamilkła i bez słowa usiadła na krześle. Starała się z całej siły nie patrzeć na nią – na kobietę, którą wszyscy w magicznym świecie nazywali wariatką – i zacisnęła dłonie tak, że czuła, jak paznokcie wbijają się jej w skórę. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała gęsta cisza, która była przerywana tylko dźwiękiem tykającego zegara; aż w końcu kobieta odezwała się:

\- Byłaś w Świętym Mungu.

Pansy opuściła głowę jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Te wszystkie poranki od roku wyglądały tak samo.

Powoli wschodziło słońce, które rozświetlało ciemność pokoju – i brutalnie pokazywało, że nie można się już łudzić, jego wcale tutaj nie ma. Idealnie biała pościel, śnieżnobiała kołdra, bez żadnych wgnieceń. Bez wgnieceń jego ciała. Ogromny pokój z różnymi meblami, całkowicie pusty. Pusty od jego obecności. Czasami leżała całymi dniami w łóżku i dziwiła się, że w ogóle jeszcze oddycha – czasami upijała się w samotności, czasami piła Eliksir Nasenny i przesypiała całe dnie.

Tylko kiedy przychodziły listy, Pansy Parkinson czuła się, jakby znowu żyła. Jednak po sprawdzeniu korespondencji to uczucie za każdym razem mijało. Draco Malfoy nie odpowiedział na ani jeden z jej dwudziestu jeden listów. Dwadzieścia jeden listów, które wysłała z trzystu napisanych listu. Dwadzieścia jeden listów, które przepisywała cztery razy prawie każdy - jeden pięć razy. Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Kim teraz mogła się stać? Zawsze wiedziała, kim będzie po ukończeniu Hogwartu – żoną Dracona Malfoya. Miała mieć na nazwisko Malfoy, miała mieszkać w wielkiej posiadłości, miała urodzić mu dziedzica – a teraz pozbawiona tej roli, nie wiedziała, kim mogłaby się stać.

* * *

\- Miałam ciężki rok – Pansy, wypowiadając to zdanie, miała wrażenie, że ono wcale nie wyszło z jej ust. Kobieta zaśmiała się tylko pogardliwie. Wykonała dziwny obrót i, mrucząc coś pod nosem, schyliła się do szafki.

\- Spokojnie, moja droga, nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać. Nie jestem jak oni wszyscy – stwierdziła, a pogarda w jej głosie była nawet nazbyt słyszalna. - Napijesz się czegoś? Może rumu? – spytała, a Pansy niechętnie pokiwała głową. Po chwili kobieta postawiła przed nią szklankę wypełnioną złotawym płynem i usiadła naprzeciwko niej.

\- Chodzi o chłopaka, tak? – spytała w końcu, a Pansy prawie się nie zakrztusiła.

\- Skąd...

\- Chyba po raz kolejny zapomniałaś, z kim masz do czynienia – odparła kobieta, wykrzywiając usta w dziwnym grymasie, który przypominał uśmiech. Parkinson rzuciła na nią ukradkowe spojrzenie i po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że ta kobieta może nawet była kiedyś ładna, mogła być przez kogoś kochana – ale teraz jej rozbiegane spojrzenie sprawiało, że można było uznać ją jedynie za wariatkę. Ręce, na których było tyle pierścionków, że nie można było ich zliczyć, trzęsły się przy każdym ruchu, a czupryna czarnych włosów, które wyglądały tak, jakby nigdy ich nie czesała, upodabniała ją do Bellatriks Lestrange.

\- Tak, chodzi o chłopaka – wysyczała prawie Pansy i wlała w siebie całą zawartość szklanki na raz. Głośno przełknęła alkohol i skrzywiła się. – Ja go... Ja go bardzo...

\- Kochasz? – zawołała kobieta z dziwną ekscytacją, a Parkinson pokiwała głową.

\- Te wydarzenia... Te wydarzenia sprzed roku zmieniły go. Jestem pewna, że on też mnie kocha, tylko się... Tylko się pogubił – wyrzuciła wreszcie z siebie.

\- Wszystkie tak mówią.– Pansy nagle podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła dotyk szorstkich dłoni na swoim nadgarstku. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, kobieta odsłoniła jej prawą rękę, na której widniała ogromna, przechodząca od nadgarstka aż do łokcia szrama. Wiedźma mruknęła coś pod nosem, po czym przejechała wolno palcem po bliźnie, jakby obserwowała jakieś dzieło sztuki.

\- To przez to pogubienie? - spytała cicho.

\- Jak nie chcesz mi pomóc, to nie męcz mnie chociaż bardziej! – Pansy wydała z siebie piskliwy okrzyk i wyrwała rękę z jej objęć. – Nie wiem, po co tutaj przyszłam – dodała bardziej do siebie niż do kobiety.

\- Siadaj – odparła kobieta i nagle jej głos zabrzmiał zupełnie inaczej, jakoś stanowczo, jakoś tak, że Pansy czuła, że uginają się pod nią nogi. Parkinson usiadła z powrotem na miejscu i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. – Niepotrzebne są tutaj dramatyczne sceny. Chcesz go odzyskać? Naprawdę chcesz go odzyskać?

\- Nie pragnę niczego bardziej na tym świecie..

\- Czemu nie podałaś temu nieszczęśnikowi Amortencji? – spytała, a Pansy przez chwilę chciała udawać, że nic takiego nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, ale wiedziała, że to ona tutaj jest na przegranej pozycji – ta kobieta czytała z niej jak z otwartej książki.

\- Bo Amortencja wywołuje... Obsesję. Zależy mi, żeby pozostał sobą – powiedziała głośno, a po chwili dodała prawie szeptem – i wszyscy by się domyślili, że mu ją podaję – czym najwyraźniej ją rozbawiła.

\- Tak. Amortencja nie jest najlepszym środkiem do wzbudzenia czyjegoś... Zainteresowania. Istnieje wiele innych czarów. Ale musisz wiedzieć, moja droga, że każda magia ma swoją cenę.

\- Zapłacę, ile będzie trzeba...

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy. Nie o taką cenę tutaj chodzi.

\- To o co?

\- Każda magia miłosna, którą próbujesz zmienić czyjąś wolną wolę, ma swoją cenę. Może obrócić się przeciwko tobie. Tak jak nastąpiło to z matką Czarnego Pana. I tak jak to nastąpiło to ze mną.

\- Przecież rzucasz czary miłosne dla wielu kobiet... Tak wszyscy u nas... Wszyscy u nas mówili.

\- Ale zazwyczaj nie kończy się to najlepiej – stwierdziła spokojnie kobieta. – Zastanów się dobrze, czy tak bardzo ci na nim zależy i przyjdź do mnie za dwa dni. Jeśli się zdecydujesz, wykonamy spętanie miłosne.

\- Spętanie miłosne? – spytała niepewnie Pansy.

\- Tak, będziesz potrzebowała czegoś należącego do niego... Może być list, włos, fotografia, to bez znaczenia.

\- Jak to działa?

\- On oszaleje na twoim punkcie. Brak twojej obecności będzie sprawiał mu ból. Fizyczny ból. Przyjdzie i będzie cię błagał, zrobi wszystko, żeby tylko być obok ciebie... – powiedziała kobieta i zbliżała się do niej coraz bardziej, w końcu była tak blisko, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką Pansy słyszała, był szept wiedźmy i jej stłumiony oddech. – Wasze dusze połączą się na zawsze, będą ze sobą spętane w jedności...

Pansy popatrzyła na swoje dłonie.

\- Właśnie tego bym chciała – odpowiedziała znowu głosem nienależącym do siebie.

* * *

Pansy zamknęła oczy i położyła się na łóżku. Nadal w ustach czuła nieprzyjemny posmak – nie wiedziała, co podała jej ta baba, którą wszyscy nazywali w magicznym świecie wariatką, ale to z pewnością nie był to zwykły rym – i mocno objęła poduszkę. Lubiła sobie przypominać wydarzenia z Hogwartu – w zasadzie to ostatnio było jej ulubione zajęcie. Te wspomnienia, które odtwarzała wciąż w swojej głowie, były dla niej swojego rodzaju uzależnieniem.

I tak moment, w którym usiadła obok Dracona w Wielkiej Sali po raz pierwszy, wywoływał u niej przyjemne dreszcze. Jeszcze wtedy go nie kochała, byli w końcu jedynie dziećmi, ale słyszała o nim wcześniej – rodzina Malfoyów była znana w całym czarodziejskim świecie – więc przebywając z nim, czuła przyjemną ekscytację. Z roku na rok przyjemna ekscytacja z czasem przeradzała się w być może coś niezdrowego – Pansy to nigdy nie przeszkadzało – bo każdego wieczora myślała, w jaki sposób spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu następnego dnia, o której wyjść z dormitorium, żeby usiąść koło niego na korytarzu, jak szybko wejść do lochów, żeby siedzieli obok siebie na eliksirach, jak dotknąć go przypadkiem, jak sprawić, żeby popatrzył na nią, kiedy będzie wychodzić z pomieszczenia, jak popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy i nie spuścić wzroku...

Wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności tak bardzo, że sam koło niej siadał, sam wybierał koło niej miejsce na wszystkich przedmiotach i wtedy – kiedy rzecz jasna nie patrzył na Pottera – spoglądał nawet na nią, coraz częściej, coraz intensywniej.

Moment, w którym się pocałowali po raz pierwszy, sprawiał, że nadal czuła motyle w brzuchu. To było gdzieś w trzeciej klasie roku, kiedy poszli pod koniec roku sami do Hogsmeade – ci dwaj kretyni gdzieś się na szczęście zawieruszyli tego dnia – i siedzieli w Miodowym Królestwie.

 _\- Nie znoszę tego nauczyciela. Mam nadzieję, że go wywalą – powiedział pogardliwie Malfoy i wydął usta. Patrzył się gdzieś w przestrzeń._

 _\- Lupina?_

 _\- Tak._

 _\- Nie jest chyba... No wiesz, nie jest chyba taki zły._

 _\- Nic nie wiesz. Mój ojciec mówi, że jest przyjacielem szlam._

 _\- Ano, tak. Nadal boli cię ta ręka? – spytała, starając się przybliżyć do niego._

 _\- Nie tak bardzo – odburknął Malfoy. – Ten debil wreszcie wyleci z tej szkoły – parsknął, ale po chwili zamilkł, kiedy poczuł jej dotyk na ramieniu._

 _Pansy czuła, że cała drży, ale wreszcie niezgrabnie zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. Draco nienaturalnie się wyprostował i nie wykonał żadnego ruchu._

 _Wtedy go pocałowała. Niezręcznie, szybko, mało namiętnie. Odsunęła się, kiedy Draco w żaden sposób nie odwzajemnił tego i popatrzyła się na swoje ręce._

 _Wtedy zbliżył się do jej twarzy, chwycił ją – może nieco za mocno – i wsunął jej język między wargami._

 _Całowali się kilka godzin, aż w końcu przerwało im głośne chrząknięcie pani Flume._

 _Od tego momentu chyba zaczęli ze sobą chodzić._

* * *

\- Pansy – Daphne starała się być delikatna, ale jej nie wychodziło. Nikomu już chyba nie wychodziło, ale wszyscy próbowali i Pansy wiedziała, że powinna docenić chociaż to. Pansy starała się przywołać na ustach chociaż minimalny uśmiech, ale zamiast tego poczuła, że na jej twarzy powstało coś w stylu grymasu. – Nie możesz za nim płakać do końca życia. Malfoy to kawał chama. Zawsze był dla ciebie chamem.

\- Nieprawda. Nie było cię przy tym... – odpowiedziała słabo Pansy, biorąc łyka kawy z filiżanki.

\- Byłam przy tym, jak się do ciebie odnosił. Wszyscy byli. Nie pamiętasz, jak na ciebie krzyczał? Jak wariat. Nie pamiętasz, jak ciągle darł się na ciebie na szóstym roku? Nie pamiętasz siódm...

\- Przestań – przerwała jej gwałtownie Pansy. Wydawało jej się, że wcale nie uczestniczy w tej rozmowie, że ona odbywa się gdzieś w drugim pokoju i słyszy co najwyżej jej szepty. – Nie wiesz, jak było – dodała po chwili. – I daj mi spokój. Nikt ci nie każe interesować moim życiem. Powiedz lepiej co u ciebie.

\- Zostanę chyba magomedyczką w Świętym Mungu. A mam to przynajmniej w planach – odparła Daphne lekko urażonym tonem, ale było widać, że czekała tylko na moment, żeby pochwalić się swoim osiągnięciem. Pansy za długo przebywała z Draconem, żeby tego nie wiedzieć.

\- A co tam u Theodora? – spytała Parkinson i z dziwną satysfakcją obserwowała, jak Daphne opuściła wzrok i zaczerwieniła się, a po chwili wzięła oddech.

\- A czemu miałoby mnie to obchodzić?

\- Nie bądź śmieszna.

\- Nie rozmawiam z nim od dłuższego czasu. Napisałam do niego z trzy listy, ale… Przestał odpowiadać – odparła.

\- Chyba odbędzie się niedługo egzekucja jego ojca? - Pansy nadal była bezlitosna. Daphne zacisnęła palce na kubku.

\- Będę musiała już iść – powiedziała w końcu.

* * *

 _\- Ale on mnie denerwuje._

 _Draco miał zmarszczone brwi. Wszystko, co mówił, wypowiedziane było nerwowym szeptem. Kiedy Pansy próbowała dotknąć jego włosów ręką, odgonił ją jak natrętną muchę. Niezrażona dziewczyna położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i odczekała kilka sekund. Malfoy rozluźnił się lekko._

 _\- Potter? - To pytanie było tylko retoryczne. To zawsze był Potter. Pansy pomyślała, że powinni umówić się może na pieprzoną randkę, bo Malfoy tak często o nim mówił, jaky się w nim zakochał._

 _\- Tak. Dupek. Jak on mógł wrzucić tę kartkę do czary. Kiedy on to zrobił. To powinienem być ja – Draco wyrzucił z siebie serię pourywanych zdań i wziął głęboki oddech. Na chwilę jego ręka wylądowała na kolanie Pansy, ale zabrał już ją po kilku sekundach i znowu wrócił do patrzenia przed siebie._

 _\- Nie chciałabym, żebyś brał w tym udział. To byłoby niebezpieczne._

 _Draco popatrzył na nią i zaśmiał się króko._

 _\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co byś chciała – rzucił. Zabrzmiał zupełnie jak swój ojciec. Pansy nagle podniosła głowę i poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz._

 _\- Ja… Nie to miałem na myśli – bąknął Draco po dłuższej chwili, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem i delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy._

* * *

Pansy ubrała się w długą, czarną szatę i związała włosy w ciasny kok. Piętnaście minut po ósmej powiedziała rodzicom, że nie jest głodna i nie zejdzie na śniadanie. Później wypiła Eliksir Uspokajający i zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy w swoim pokoju. Jej wzrok zatrzymuje się najdłużej na laurce, którą Draco Malfoy podarował jej z okazji Walentynek na piątym roku. Krótki napis _Dla Pansy_ , a pod spodem rysunkowy Kupidyn, który co chwila wystrzeliwuje strzałę z łuku. Dał jej chyba wtedy też kolczyki. A i leżała gdzieś tutaj odznaka prefekta. Obściskiwali się zawsze w łazience prefektów. I wyniki z SUMów – ukryła je przed Malfoyem, żeby nie mógł zobaczyć, że dostała lepsze oceny od niego.

Powinna mieć jego włos na jakiejś szacie. Na jakimś jej ubraniu powinien być jeszcze jakiś odcisk jego palców. Tylko jego palców.

Pansy westchnęła i kładzie się na łóżku. Za każdym razem gdy zamyka oczy, to czuła jego zapach. Przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w sufit, po czym usiadła i spojrzała w lusterko.

Przed sobą zobaczyła twarz nienależącą do niej.

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy pozostawał milczący przez prawie cały szósty rok. Upokorzył się, próbując się wkraść na przyjęcie do Slughorna, chodził wszędzie z Crabbem i Goylem, rzadko kiedyś w ogóle coś mówił do Pansy._

 _Rok temu… Rok temu było między nimi nawet w porządku. Tak przynajmniej je się wydawało. Spędziła też dwa tygodnie w posiadłości Malfoy Manor. Wszystko wydawało się układać po jej myśli. Ale teraz Draco nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle do nikogo, chodził spięy, wybuchał z byle powodu, wychudł i był jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle._

 _\- O co tutaj chodzi? Ty coś wiesz. - Pansy wpatrywała się w Theodora Notta. Specjalnie wypatrzyła go w momencie, w którym nie było obok niego Blaise'a – wiedziała, że w takim przypadku nie uzyskałaby żadnych informacji._

 _Nott wzruszył ramionami._

 _\- Ma coś do zrobienia – odparł zagadkowo i Pansy już wiedziała, że nie usłyszy niczego więcej._

 _Tego wieczoru siedziała do późna w Pokoju Wspólnym. Draco Malfoy przyszedł do niego dopiero wpół do dwunastej i tylko rzucił jej słaby, sztuczny uśmiech, jakby miał zamiar zniknąć w pokoju bez słowa._

 _\- Draco – rzuciła, kiedy był już na schodach._

 _\- Co? - Nawet się nie odwrócił, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby był zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony._

 _\- Nie jesteśmy już razem?_

 _Malfoy tylko zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi._

 _\- To teraz najmniej istotne._

 _\- Masz kogoś innego?_

 _\- Nie bądź żałosna. Mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. Coś, o czym ty nie możesz mieć pojęcia - prychnął. I zniknął._

* * *

Pansy stanęła przed wiedźmą i wyrzuciła przedmioty z torby na stół. Walentynka od Dracona, jego włos i kawałek szaty.

Wiedźma klasnęła.

\- To wszystko, co udało mi się znaleźć – powiedziała słabo Pansy.

\- Widzę, że naprawdę go kochasz – kobieta pominęła temat. – Rozpoczynamy rytuał? – spytała, wyciągając w jej kierunku rękę. Pansy nieprzytomnie pokiwała głową. Z napięciem wpatrywała się w kobietę, która wyciągała misę i różne przyrządy z szafek. Wreszcie na stole – oprócz przyniesionych przez nią rzeczy – znajdowała się misa, ostre narzędzia, czarna maź, płatki kwiatów i butelka przezroczystego płynu.

\- Daj rękę – powiedziała wiedźma ledwo słyszalnie, a kiedy Pansy nie zareagowała, sama chwyciła jej nadgarstek i przybliżyła do niego srebrne ostrze. Pansy prawie nie odczuwała bólu – obojętnie patrzyła na krew spływającą z nadgarstka wprost do misy.

\- Powtórzysz wszystko, co powiem... – mamrotała wiedźma, przyciskając ostrze coraz mocniej – Dzisiaj jest pełnia, spętanie będzie szczególnie mocno działało...

\- Jak? – przerwała jej nagle Pansy, bardzo głośno i stanowczo, i wydawało jej się, że od dawna nie słyszała u siebie takiego głosu.

\- Jak?

\- Jak to będzie działało?

\- Będzie szalał na twoim punkcie, będzie cię ubóstwiał...

\- A on będzie... Będzie tego chciał? – spytała ciszej Pansy.

\- To nieistotne.

Pansy zaczęła wpatrywać się w podłogę.

\- Będzie szczęśliwy?

\- To nieistotne.

\- Będzie czuł się do mnie przywiązany... Do końca życia przywiązany... Bezwolny... Jak niewolnik – mówiła Pansy, ledwo utrzymując oddech.

Wiedźma wypuściła jej rękę.

\- To chcesz go czy nie chcesz? – syknęła.

\- Chciałabym jego miłości... Miłości – powiedziała Pansy.

Kobieta na chwilę zamilkła.

\- Ktoś inny cię miał – powiedziała w końcu i plunęła za siebie. - Nigdy go nie dostaniesz. A teraz wynoś się stąd – dodała zimno, a Pansy wstała, opuściła ten pokój, te przedmioty należące do niego i nie obejrzała się za siebie ani razu.

* * *

 _\- Czemu się tak patrzysz?_

 _\- Nasz drogi arystokrata ma PMS'a?_

 _Pansy popatrzyła się w lewą stronę – w zasadzie patrzyli już tam wszyscy. Blaise Zabini siedział na kanapie z obojętną miną, a przed nim stał Draco Malfoy, który w tym momencie wyglądał jak szaleniec – ręce mu drżały, miał rozbiegane spojrzenie i caly się spocił._

 _\- Wydaje ci się, że jak ten durny starzec zaprasza cię na przyjęcia, to jesteś tutaj jakimś królem? Myślisz, że jesteś kimś? - pytał histerycznie. Theodor Nott odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, a Zabini przez chwilę nawet nie mrugał. Wreszcie wydął pogardliwie usta._

 _\- Cieszę się, że czytasz mi w myślach. A teraz może pójdziesz być królową dramatu gdzieś indziej? Nie ma tutaj ani twojej mamusi, a twój tatuś chyba siedzi w Azkabanie, więc nikt nie musi znosić twoich fochów – powiedział jadowicie Blaise i Pansy wiedziała, że to było już o jedno słowo za dużo – Malfoy reagował agresywnie na każdego, kto wypominał mu, gdzie znalazł się Lucjusz – więc tylko zamknęła oczy i otworzyła je, kiedy usłyszała głośne uderzenie._

 _Malfoy przycisnął Zabiniego do ściany._

 _\- Jesteś jebanym posągiem. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co się tutaj dzieje, prawda, wygodnie ci siedzieć na dupie…_

 _\- Dajcie już spokój… - powiedział Theodor prawie błagalnie, jakby sam nie wiedział, za kim ma się wstawić._

 _\- Zamknij się, Nott. Wszyscy dymają twoją matkę, nie wiesz o tym, rozkłada nogi przed wszystkimi, jak jakaś szlama… - powiedział nerwowo Draco, wreszcie jakby opamiętał się na chwilę, a Blaise, którego wyraz twarzy pozostawał nieprzenikniony, zdjął jego ręce ze swojej szaty. Wyglądał tak, jakby go nie obeszło zupełnie to, co powiedział Malfoy, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło, ale wystarczyło popatrzeć na jego ręce i na to, jak zacisnął je w pięści, żeby stwierdzić, że jednak trochę go to obeszło._

 _Zanim zareagował, otrzepał teatralnie swoją szatę._

 _\- Nie bądź wulgarny – powiedział w końcu i po prostu odszedł na bok. Przez jakiś czas w Pokoju Wspólnym zrobiło się nieznośnie głośno, ale po chwili wszyscy zamilkli, nikt nie zwracał już uwagi na Malfoya, który stał blady przy ścianie, prawie nikt…_

 _Pansy przecisnęła się przez wszystkich._

 _\- Draco?_

 _Malfoy popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnie._

 _\- Chodź za mną – powiedział jej w końcu._

 _Pansy nawet się nie zastanowiła – poszła za nim bez słowa. Nie miała pojęcia, dokąd Malfoy ją prowadzi – dopiero po kilku minutach Draco zatrzymał się przed łazienką prefektów, czym wprawił ją w zdumienie._

 _\- A jak ktoś nas nakryje?_

 _\- Znam dużo zaklęć, nikt tutaj nie przyjdzie – odparł twardo Draco i choć Pansy miała wrażenie, że to tylko jego zwykłe przechwałki, to weszła do środka. Kiedy drzwi za Malfoyem zamknęły się, stanęła na środku, jakby nie wierząc, że jedno z jej największych pragnień może się spełnić, tak po prostu, tutaj, w tej chwili._

 _Draco niezdarnie ją objął i zaczął całować. Prawie zszarpywał jej szatę i składał niezgrabne pocałunki na jej szyi, na obojczykach. Pansy sama ściągnęła swój stanik, bo Malfoy za nic nie potrafił tego zrobić – i po chwili poczuła, że ląduje plecami na zimnej posadzce i cały ciężar ciała Dracona jest na niej._

 _Kiedy wcześniej wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę, była zupełnie inna – zawsze myślała, że to będzie namiętne, że po tym połączy jej coś więcej, że będzie przyjemnie. Tymczasem jedyne, co czuła, to tylko uporczywy ból. Malfoy nawet nie patrzył na nią, złapał ją mocno za włosy i przycisnął jej głowę do posadzki; po kilku nerwowych, szybkich ruchach cały zesztywniał i wydał z siebie krótkie jęknięcie, po którym opadł na ziemię._

 _Pansy okryła się szatą. Malfoy nadal cały drżał._

 _\- Nie przejmuj się. Zabini taki jest – powiedziała w końcu, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po kręgosłupie Malfoya._

 _\- Ty idiotko, naprawdę myślisz, że chodzi o tego kretyna? - spytał opryskliwie Draco, strącając jej rękę. - Jesteś głupsza niż myślałem – dodał zimno, ale nie ruszył się. Jednak w tej chwili Pansy coś tchnęło – oto człowiek, który leżał od niej zaledwie dwa centymetry, był dla niej obcy i żadna chwila rozkoszy – rozkoszy? - nie była w stanie ich do siebie zbliżyć._

 _Pansy pociągnęła bardziej szatę w swoją stronę i czuła, że nie może już powstrzymać się przed płaczem. Starała zdusić w sobie szloch, ale nie była w stanie zatrzymać tego wszystkiego, co od kilku tygodni tłumiła, więc przycisnęła tylko szatę do twarzy i zaczęła nerwowo łkać._

 _Po chwili poczuła jego dotyk na swoim ramieniu._

 _\- Prze… Pansy, przepraszam – wydusił z siebie w końcu i objął ją, równie niezadnie co wcześniej. - Muszę coś zrobić. Inaczej on mnie zabije – powiedział Draco i w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że już zdradził za dużo._

 _\- Kto? - spytała Pansy, ocierając twarz._

 _\- Ja… Jak to się skończy, to wszystko wróci do normy – powiedział szybko i odbiegł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok._

* * *

Kilka dni po Ostatniej Bitwie Pansy siedziała w pubie. Zamówiła już chyba szóstego z kolei drinka. Czuła, że w głowie już jej nieźle szumi, ale jeszcze niewystarczająco, żeby zapomnieć… Żeby zapomnieć o tym.

\- Problemy sercowe?

Podniosła głowę. Znała tego mężczyznę.

\- Chcę pobyć sama – odburknęła, chwytając szklankę z whisky i przechylając ją jak mężczyzna.

\- To ja tu tylko posiedzę… Jakbyś zmieniła zdanie – powiedział, a Pansy tylko prychnęła pogardliwie. Jednak po kolejnych dwóch kolejkach zaczęła mówić. Długo i wyczerpująco. Zaczęła mówić wszystko, co jej ślina przyniosła na język. O Draco, o tym jak ją traktował, o tym, jak ją potraktował na samym końcu, co jej powiedział, jak krzyknęła Potter i wszyscy patrzyli się na nią z nienawiścią, jak nawet koledzy z domu, nawet ten przeklęty Blaise, popatrzył na nią jak na larwę.

Nie wiedziała, po co to powiedziała. Po co to powiedziała akurat jemu, ale on uśmiechał się i słuchał. Kiedy powiedzieli, że zamykają, Pansy ledwo mogła ustać na nogach – jednak jej towarzysz był nie mniej pijany. Chciała się teleportować do domu, ale nie udało jej się za pierwszym razem. Zaśmiała się – po raz ostatni tego wieczoru.

\- Spróbuję jeszcze raz – wybełkotała.

\- Nie tak szybko.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson idzie spać o jedenastej. Pięć po jedenastej wydaje jej się, że czuje jego o oddech na szyi. Dziesięć po jedenastej bierze prysznic, a jego ręce są już na jej całym ciele. Piętnaście po jedenastej próbuje spojrzeć na swoje ciało w lustrze, ale wstręt nadal jest zbyt silny, żeby mogła to zrobić. Dwadzieścia po jedenastej zakłada najdłuższą ze swoich szat, nawet do spania, nawet w nocy, żeby nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, mogła dać przyzwolenie na to...

Kiedy zamyka oczy, widzi jego twarz i słyszy szept.

 _To kara, ty ślizgońska kurwo._

Mała dziewczynka w Pansy kocha Draco Malfoya i przegląda jego listy. Mała dziewczynka w Pansy do tej pory pamięta jego niezdarne dłonie, nieśmiałe pocałunki i płacz. Duża dziewczynka w Pansy pamięta, jak stała się taka z małej dziewczynki, jak stała się taka w ciemnej alei, jak stała się taka poniżona, upodlona w jednej chwili, której nigdy się już nie da zapomnieć, w której odebrano jej całą resztę godności, w której...

Jedna Pansy w drugiej Pansy, jeden oddech w drugim, po chwili łączą się w jedno i ciążą coraz bardziej, a sen nie nadchodzi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Może kogoś - jeśli ktoś tutaj jeszcze zagląda - zdziwi, że po takim czasie planuję wrócić do tego tekstu, ale ostatnio robiłam porządki na dysku i stwierdziłam _dlaczego nie_?**

 **Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze. Tekst posiada pewne luki, niedociągnięcia - i nie jest to afektowana skromność, stwierdzam fakty - ale mam do niego sentyment i planuję wkleić wszystko to, co napisałam.**

 **W jednym komentarzu pojawiły się uwagi co do zachowania Malfoya - jego postać ma być z założenia niezrównoważona, chociaż rzeczywiście jego zachowanie w rozdziale o Pansy mogło być dziwne. Tekst się powinien bronić sam, więc jeśli ja muszę coś dopowiadać poza tekstem, to mea culpa - ale ten rozdział nie jest do końca obiektywny. On ma ukazywać świat oczami Pansy i w ogóle nie widać, co się tam dzieje w umyśle Malfoya, ile sobie Parkinson uroiła, a ile nie - ma za sobą traumę i ciągle przeżywa na nowo przeszłość. Jednak zachowanie Draco będzie wyjaśnione.**

 **A teraz zapraszam na rozdział o Notcie i jeśli ktokolwiek pozostawi po sobie ślad, to z pewnością będzie to moja motywacja, żeby zakończyć tę historię.**

* * *

Theodor Nott otworzył butelkę whisky i wziął z niej dużego łyka. Po chwili odchylił się w tył i położył na łóżku, i zaczął wpatrywać się w obdrapany sufit. Starł z czoła kroplę, która spadła ze szczeliny w suficie, i wziął kolejnego łyka. Mocny smak alkoholu czuł w gardle, w przełyku, a żołądek palił go prawie żywym ogniem. Nic dziwnego, nic jeszcze nie jadł tego dnia. Wczoraj chyba też nie.

Jego ojciec miał zostać pocałowany przez Dementora za cztery godziny i piętnaście minut, dlatego z tej okazji kupił sobie cztery butelki whisky.

Jeszcze jeden łyk. Nie wiedział, czy zwymiotuje już po nim, czy jeszcze weźmie parę, zanim wyląduję z głową w obskurnym sedesie.

Zabrali wszystko. Od ponad roku tutaj mieszkał. Zabrali wszystko. Ledwo wystarczyło mu na obskurny pokój i jakiekolwiek jedzenie. A i pieniądze na to powoli się kończyły.

Żylastymi rękami ściskał butelkę whisky tak, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku – jednak żadna ilość alkoholu nie była w stanie złagodzić nadchodzących wydarzeń. Kolejny łyk i pieczenie w ustach. Kolejny łyk i problemy stawały się trochę mniej istotne. Kolejny łyk i już prawie czuł smak wymiocin.

A kiedyś przecież taki nie był.

Theodor poczuł, że cały już drży, że jego ciało oblewa się zimnym potem. Poczuł znajomy posmak mdłości i zerwał się z łóżka, i wbiegł prosto do łazienki.

Po wszystkim opłukał twarz zimną wodą i za wszelką cenę starał się nie spojrzeć w swoje odbicie.

Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie on skończy w taki sposób. Pomyśleć, że Malfoy użalał się nad sobą jak panienka, a miał przynajmniej rodziców, dom i nadal całe mnóstwo pieniędzy. Tak, Malfoyowie zawsze potrafili zabezpieczyć swoje tyłki. A on? Co da jutro właścicielowi budynku? Pustą butelkę?

\- Nie myśl o tym – powiedział do siebie. Wrócił do pokoju, usiadł na rozklekotanym łóżku i chwycił za butelkę. Nie miał już nawet ochoty pić, ale czuł, że kiedy przestanie, to będzie musiał pomyśleć o tym, że jego ojciec dzisiaj zmieni się w warzywo, że wszyscy go zostawili, że Daphne zawsze wolała Blaise'a i że jest synem śmierciożercy, że jest synem śmierciożercy...

Wstał i rzucił butelką w ścianę.

\- Niezły pokaz.

Theodor podskoczył tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha – i może tak było, bo kiedy się obrócił, zdążył tylko wychrypieć:

\- Blaise? – Czy mógł wypić już tak dużo, że miał halucynacje? Jednak w progu pokoju zdawał się stać nie kto inny jak właśnie stary, może nie do końca dobry, Blaise Zabini, który miał wymalowaną pogardę na twarzy – Theodor przypuszczał, że on po prostu musiał urodzić się z tą miną.

\- Miło, że poznajesz starych przyjaciół.

\- Jak ty... Jak ty się tutaj znalazłeś... Jak mnie znalazłeś?! – Theodor czuł, że język mu się plącze, ale po chwili usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i popatrzył w podłogę. Nie chciał być widziany w takim miejscu, w takim stanie, w takim dniu przez nikogo – a co dopiero przez Blaise'a.

\- Cóż, sowa przysłała mi list z powrotem... A waszą starą służącą nietrudno było przekupić.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? – burknął Nott i ręką zaczął poszukiwać czegoś na podłodze; kiedy wyczuł kształt butelki, to uniósł ją do ust. Gorzej i tak już być nie mogło.

\- Chciałem zorganizować spotkanie Ślizgonów i...

\- Kurwa, Blaise, skąd ty się urwałeś? Nie ma już żadnych Ślizgonów.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

\- Stary, przestałeś odpisywać na moje listy i zniknąłeś na dobre siedem miesięcy.

\- A twój ojciec dzisiaj zmienia się w warzywo, a ty siedzisz i tłuczesz butelki z tanią whisky w ściany? O ile to można nazwać ścianami – odpowiedział atakiem na atak Blaise i z obrzydzeniem ominął brudne ubrania na podłodze. Usiadł na krześle i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Nie martw się, mam jeszcze parę – parsknął Nott. – Pytam się poważnie, Blaise, czego tutaj szukasz, bo nie jestem w najlepszym humorze.

\- Nie możesz mieszkać w takich warunkach.

\- A co ciebie to obchodzi?

\- Powiedzmy, że jakoś mnie to obchodzi – odparł chłodno Zabini.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od kiedy co?

\- Od kiedy cokolwiek cię obchodzi?

\- Chyba się przyjaźniliśmy – odpowiedział wreszcie Blaise po dłuższej ciszy. – Albo coś w tym stylu – dodał.

Theodor usiadł na łóżku i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

* * *

 **Osiem lat wcześniej**

 _-... mój tata mówi, że Slytherin jest najlepszy. – Głos Malfoya rozbrzmiewał w całym dormitorium już od piętnastu minut. Dwóch rosłych chłopaków przysłuchiwało mu się bez słowa – jeden z nich kurczowo ściskał wielką, pluszową ropuchę. Theodor znał oczywiście Malfoyów z opowieści ojca, który mówił o nich jako o jednym z najszlachetniejszych rodów w czarodziejskim świecie._

 _\- A kogo obchodzi, co mówi twój ojciec? – Nagle wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się stronę najgłębiej schowanego zakątka pokoju. Czarnoskóry chłopak, który wcześniej nie odzywał się ani słowem, teraz wpatrywał się we wszystkich z dziwną pogardą, która w zestawieniu z jego niewielkim wzrostem mogłaby budzić śmieszność – jednak Nott miał wrażenie, że ten chłopiec ma twarz dorosłego. Theodor bardziej wtulił się w kołdrę i lekko zmrużył oczy, jakby w obawie, co się zaraz może stać._

 _\- Ty... A ty kim jesteś? – spytał Draco i zeskoczył z łóżka. Podszedł na sam środek dormitorium i założył rękę na rękę._

 _\- Blaise Zabini – odparł błyskawicznie chłopak i także wstał. Oboje patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę z niechęcią._

 _\- Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem – zarzucił mu Malfoy._

 _\- Ja o tobie też nie._

 _\- Słyszeliście go? Nie słyszeć o mnie – odparł kpiąco Draco, ale jednocześnie zrobił krok w tył. Ten chłopak wydawał mu się nieprzyjemny. – Ty o mnie słyszałeś, prawda? – zwrócił się nieoczekiwanie w stronę Theodora, który przekonany, że Malfoy wcale nie mówi do niego, postanowił milczeć. – Jesteś niemową?_

 _\- Może nie każdy kłapie bezmyślnie ozorem tak jak ty? – zarzucił mu Blaise._

 _\- Słyszałem – odezwał się nagle Theodor i zganił się w myślach za to, że jego głos zabrzmiał tak piskliwie._

 _\- A o mnie słyszałeś? – spytał Blaise i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Nott nienawidził tego spojrzenia odkąd zobaczył je po raz pierwszy._

 _\- Mój... Mój tata mówił, że twoja mama jest najpiękniejszą czarownicą w całej Anglii, a może i na świecie – wypowiedział błyskawicznie Theodor i momentalnie się zaczerwienił._

 _\- Och, wspaniale – skomentował cierpko Malfoy i po raz ostatni popatrzył na Blaise'a, po czym wrócił do swojego łóżka._

 _\- Chyba cię polubię – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Zabini w stronę Theodora, zanim zdecydował się pójść w ślady Malfoya._

 _Po chwili wszyscy spali – prawie wszyscy, bo Theodor z wrażenia nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc._

 _Nie przypuszczał wtedy, że wszyscy będą zdolni się zaprzyjaźnić._

 _Albo coś w tym stylu._

 _Blaise i Draco nigdy nie stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – jednak po tamtej nocy Theodor przypuszczał, że już zawsze będą sobie rzucać nieprzyjemne docinki i patrzeć na siebie wrogo. Nic podobnego się nie stało – Malfoy i Zabini byli zawsze na siebie cięci, ale w ich rozmowach dało się wyczuć jakąś nić porozumienia._

 _Slytherin przypominał czasami jakieś chore przedstawienie, podczas którego każdy grał i nikt nie był sobą – Crabbe i Goyle od zawsze tylko kukłami, to było oczywiste. Theodor zawsze wiedział, że nie jest dużo lepszy od nich, że on też się podporządkowuje. Ale kto pociągał za sznurki – tego Nott nie wiedział do samego końca._

 _Wszyscy powiedzieliby, że Malfoy. Jasne. To on zawsze przechwalał się najgłośniej, to on stał się szukającym w ślizgońskiej drużynie Quidditcha. Zabini stał gdzieś daleko, w cieniu, ale kiedy się już z niego wyłaniał, potrafił publicznie upokorzyć Dracona – nie robił tego zbyt często, to prawda, jednak nawet jedno lekceważące uniesienie brwi Zabiniego sprawiało, że Draco potrafił zamilknąć._

 _Ale jaki był w ogóle Blaise? Theodor tego nie wiedział. Na drugi dzień, po sytuacji w dormitorium, Zabini usiadł koło Notta na eliksirach._

 _\- Byłeś wczoraj niezły – powiedział, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę, tak jakby mówił to do kogoś innego. Theodor spiął się lekko._

 _\- Co masz na myśli?_

 _\- Pokazałeś mu, że nie jest pępkiem tego świata._

 _\- Nie… Nie chciałem tego._

 _\- Jasne._

 _Nott wzruszył ramionami. Zabini zawsze taki był – przekonany o swojej racji. Po chwili do lochów wszedł Severus Snape – ojciec Notta wypowiadał się o nim zawsze pochlebnie, ale Theodor czuł jakieś dziwne napięcie na widok tego mężczyzny. Snape zaczął wolno odczytywać listę – zatrzymał się kilka nazwisk po Notcie._

 _\- Ach, tak - powiedział cicho. - Harry Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość._

 _Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno. Nott zerknął kątem oka na Zabiniego, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się._

* * *

 **Teraz**

\- Co robiłeś przez te siedem miesięcy? – odezwał się Theodor. Czuł, że musi przerwać tę koszmarną ciszę, bo inaczej zwariuje do reszty.

\- Byłem tu i tam. Trochę podróżowałem. Nic ciekawego – odparł krótko Zabini, jednak odbiegł wzrokiem na bok i to upewniło Theodora w przekonaniu, że coś jednak stać się musiało, bo Blaise należał do ludzi, którzy zawsze patrzyli wszystkim prosto w oczy.

\- Na Merlina, twoja ręka... – powiedział Nott, kiedy kawałek szaty odpadł z lewego nadgarstka Zabiniego. Ta ręka wyglądała tak, jakby była pokryta jakąś dziwną skorupą, trudno było na niej odnaleźć kawałek czystej skóry.

\- Tak, o ile pamiętam, ta ręka należy do mnie.

\- Co ci się stało?

\- Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój z tą cholerną ręką – powiedział Blaise. Nie brzmiał, jakby był zły, co najwyżej zmęczony. – Co tam u reszty?

\- Z tego co słyszałem... Ale to było w jakimś podrzędnym barze, więc te informacje nie muszą być do końca prawdziwie, to Malfoy był na przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie. Podobno nie wypadł najlepiej, ale jego ojciec nadal ma tam niezłe plecy, więc...

\- Typowe.

\- Poza tym Potter zeznawał na jego korzyść.

\- Potter?

\- Tak, Potter. Parkinson... Chyba była przez jakiś czas w Mungu.

\- Najwyższa pora.

\- Millicenta siedzi u rodziców. Rodzina Crabbe'ów gdzieś się ukrywa, ojciec Crabbe'a jest poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo. A ja.. Cóż, sam widzisz – zakończył Nott i wyciągnął z szafki kolejną butelkę.

\- A Daphne?

Palce Notta zacisnęły się bardziej na szkle.

\- Jesteś bezczelny, że o to pytasz.

\- Co? – Zabini całkiem szczerze się zdziwił i przejął butelkę z rąk Theodora. Powąchał alkohol i skrzywił się, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wziął łyka.

\- Przecież zawsze na ciebie leciała – powiedział jadowicie Nott.

\- Stanowczo wystarczy ci alkoholu na dzisiaj.

\- Przypomnieć ci?

* * *

 **Cztery lata wcześniej**

 _\- Myślisz, że... Myślisz, że Daphne pójdzie ze mną na bal? – spytał Theodor._

 _\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na kącik Miłosnych porad ciotki Gryzeldii? – mruknął pod nosem Blaise, ale Nott wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec jego wypowiedzi. Zabini wziął teatralny wdech i po chwili mówił dalej – oceniając twoje wysublimowane poczucie humoru, twoją niesamowitą erudycję, a także fakt, że za każdym razem kiedy odzywasz się do kobiety, prawie nie popuszczasz w majtki z wrażenia, to twoje szanse wynoszą... Jeden do stu? – mruknął, dalej czytając książkę._

 _\- Dzięki, stary. A ty z kim idziesz?_

 _\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł obojętnie Zabini._

 _\- Może pójdziesz z Millicentą? – odezwał się nagle Malfoy, który siedział obok i rzecz jasna udawał, że wcale ich nie słucha – przynajmniej do tego momentu._

 _\- Odpierdol się od Millicenty, Malfoy – rzucił Zabini. – Przyjaźnimy się._

 _\- Ona o tym wie? – spytał niewinnie Draco._

 _\- Millicenta ma więcej rozumu niż ty i twoja partnerka razem wzięci... Parkinson, prawda? Jakie przewidywalne – mruknął Blaise i z wyuczoną nonszalancją nadal udawał, że czyta książkę – jednak Nott był go w stanie przyłapać go na ukradkowym spojrzeniu posyłanym Malfoyowi. Ale Draco wydawał się dziwnie spokojny – skrzywił się lekko, po czym wyprostował się._

 _\- Nott, jak chcesz, to pogadam z Pansy, żeby Daphne z Toba poszła – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Draco. Theodor zamrugał kilkukrotnie._

 _\- Dzięki... Byłoby świetnie – odparł po chwili, nie zwracając uwagę na pogardliwe prychnięcie Zabiniego._

 _\- A co ci się stało, Malfoy? – Blaise nadal nie odpuszczał. Zamknął książkę i zaczął uważnie przypatrywać się Draconowi._

 _\- Zrobiłem nowe odznaki z Potter cuchnie i mam zamiar założyć mu fanklub – powiedział beztrosko Draco, rozciągając się na krześle. – Mam nadzieję, że jego porażka na zawsze zapisze się na w historii Hogwartu i będą o niej mówić nawet za sto lat – dodał z niezdrową ekscytacją._

 _\- Przerażasz mnie – mruknął Blaise._

 _\- Sam sobie zasłużył. Cholerny Potter. Zawsze się musi popisać – syknął Malfoy._

 _\- Podobno pierwsza konkurencja ma być ze smokami – powiedział Nott._

 _\- No tak, Wieprzlejowie mają tam swojego tysięcznego krewnego, pewnie dadzą mu jakieś fory – burknął Draco i zamachnął różdżką nad kolejną odznaką, na której pojawił się napis Potterowi śmierdzi z gęby._

 _\- Wysublimowane – skomentował Zabini, po czym leniwie uniósł się z kanapy._

 _\- On tego nie zrozumie – powiedział Malfoy bardziej może do siebie niż do Notta. – Nie jest tacy jak my._

 _Theodor słyszał słowa Dracona. Wpatrywał się w Zabiniego, który przybliżał się do grupy dziewczyn. Stały tam Parkinson, Daphne i chyba jej siostra, Astoria._

 _\- Nie rozumie, że nie chodzi tylko o domy… - Malfoy nadal mówił coś w tle, ale Nott go już zupełnie nie słuchał. Przez chwilę łudził się, że Zabini zaprosił Astorię, ale rozchichotana Daphne nie pozostawiła żadnej możliwości._

 _\- Nie wierzę w to. Co za dupek – warknął do siebie Nott._

 _\- Prawda? – Malfoy popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Zabini taki po prostu jest._

* * *

 **Teraz**

\- Nadal chodzi ci o ten bal? Ile masz lat? Dwanaście? – prychnął Zabini.

\- A po co to zrobiłeś?

\- To proste. Wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś ci nie sprzątnie jej sprzed nosa, to nie będziesz miał motywacji, żeby zrobić cokolwiek.

\- Tak, nagle niby zrobiłeś to dla mojego dobra!

\- Wytłumaczyłbym ci to wtedy, ale nie odzywałeś się do mnie ponad miesiąc.

\- Poszedłem tam z Millicentą, która obmacywała mnie pod stołem. Dziwne, że kiedykolwiek się do ciebie odezwałem.

Zabini próbował powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Tego jeszcze nie słyszałem. Ale czy nie zacząłeś chodzić z Daphne zaraz po balu?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Głupoty gadasz, Blaise. Zawsze nami manipulowałeś. Ostatnio… Mam dużo czasu, żeby myśleć.

\- Widocznie nie wykorzystujesz go zbyt dobrze.

\- Zbyt dobrze? Mój ojciec został skazany na śmierć. Zabrali nam wszystko. Nigdy nie byłem tak bogaty jak wy, ale teraz nie mam nic. Nikt nie chce przyjąć mnie do pracy z takim nazwiskiem. Więc pytasz o Daphne… Zrobiłem jej przysługę, że zniknąłem.

* * *

 **Cztery lata wcześniej**

 _W dzień swojego pierwszego pocałunku z Daphne Theodor zapomniał wziąć plecaka z sali od eliksirów._

 _Dziewczyna dopiero oddawała Snape'owi fiolkę i Nott odniósł wrażenie, że robi to w spowolnionym tempie._

 _Kiedy wychodził z sali, zauważył jej wzrok na sobie, więc postanowił iść wolniejszym tempem. Niezmiernie rzadko się zdarzało, żeby Daphne nie była otoczona wianuszkiem koleżanek._

 _\- Zrobiłaś eliksir? – powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy i już po chwili tego pożałował, bo Daphne posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie, które było doskonale widoczne nawet spod jej przydługiej grzywki._

 _\- Tak, chyba wszyscy zrobili?_

 _\- No tak – odparł na to Nott, co poważnie wyczerpało repertuar tematów do rozmowy. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy._

 _\- Pokłóciłeś się z Blaisem? – zapytała nagle Daphne._

 _\- No… Posprzeczaliśmy się trochę._

 _\- Nic dziwnego. Blaise to buc._

 _\- Myślałem, że go lubisz – mruknął Nott, nieudolnie maskując pretensję w głosie._

 _\- Tak było. Ale jak poszłam z nim na bal… Zachowywał się strasznie – powiedziała Daphne._

 _\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Theodor z ekscytacją, ale słysząc podniecenie w swoim głosie, zmieszał się. – To znaczy…_

 _\- Spokojnie. Później żałowałam, że nie poszłam z kimś innym, zresztą Blaise mówił mi, że mnie lubisz. Czy to prawda? – zapytała, przystając na chwilę._

 _Nott przez moment wbił wzrok w podłogęi poczuł, że pocą mu się ręce._

 _Następną rzeczą, którą poczuł, były wargi Daphne._

* * *

 **Teraz**

\- Przestałeś się do niej odzywać? – spytał po chwili Zabini, który nagle poczuł się głupio. Nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, że ktoś może nie mieć pieniędzy – no może inaczej, ktoś z nich.

\- A co ja mógłbym jej dać?

\- Wiesz – mruknął Zabini – rzadko w życiu myślałem o sprawiedliwości. Być może my nie byliśmy sprawiedliwi w tamtych czasach, ale nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. Nie zasługujemy na to, co nas spotyka.

\- A ciebie co niby spotkało? Oprócz tej ręki, ale pewnie sam sobie to zrobiłeś na jakiejś imprezie – burknął Nott, ale po chwili popatrzył jeszcze raz na Blaise'a. Zazwyczaj miał minę, jakby go nic nie obchodziło, a teraz – Coś się w tobie zmieniło. Nie wiem co, ale jesteś zupełnie inny niż kiedyś.

\- Wydaje ci się – wymamrotał Blaise. – Masz zamiar tutaj siedzieć i chlać? Twój ojciec za... – Zabini zerknął na zegarek – cztery godziny stanie się warzywem.

\- Wszyscy będą się tam na nas patrzeć, jeśli tam pójdziemy.

\- Nott, jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Nigdy się nie przejmujemy cudzą opinią . A teraz rusz dupę – idziemy! – odparł Zabini i wyprostował kołnierz. Z ciężkim westchnięciem pomógł wstać Nottowi i wyrwał mu butelkę z ręki – wypił z niej resztę alkoholu i z obrzydzeniem rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. – Nie będziesz tutaj mieszkał – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie.

\- To gdzie niby będę mieszkał? – spytał Nott.

\- Pożyczę ci trochę kasy.

\- Ciekawe z czego ci oddam…

\- Oj, nie bądź śmieszny. Ósmy mąż mojej matki kopnął w kalendarz, pieniądze są ostatnią rzeczą, o jaką się martwię.

Nott zmieszał się.

\- Blaise… Dziękuję.

\- Chodź już. Wiesz, że nie jestem sentymentalny.

* * *

 **Rok wcześniej**

 _Nie wiedział, ile to już trwało. Wszystko wydawało się fikcją._

 _Leżał na podłodze ze skręcona kostką i ledwo mógł sobie uświadomić, co się właśnie tutaj dzieje. Zostali wyprowadzeni, ale skręcił w korytarz, w końcu kto ich wszystkich by upilnował. Teraz tylko spoglądał w Wielką Salę, w ludzi dookoła niego, jakby byli zupełnie obcy i nie wiedział, po co to wszystko się dzieje._

 _\- Chodź._

 _Z przemyśleń wyrwał go głos._

 _\- Chodź. – Zabini brzmiał jeszcze bardziej stanowczo niż zazwyczaj. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Notta, ale ten nie zareagował na ten gest – jego spojrzenie nadal było skierowane w kierunku Wielkiej Sali._

 _\- Mój ojciec..._

 _\- Poradzi sobie, a zaraz tutaj będzie źle._

 _\- Malfoy..._

 _\- Gówno mnie obchodzi._

 _\- Nieprawda._

 _\- Jego starzy są w środku, nic mu nie będzie. Chodź._

 _\- Ja..._

 _\- Wstawaj i chodź. Przyszedłem specjalnie po ciebie._

 _Theodor zawahał się przez chwilę – ale po chwili chwycił rękę Zabiniego i podniósł się z podłogi. Blaise z irytacją zarzucił mu rękę na ramię – Nott poczuł, że zaraz upadnie, że noga boli go tak bardzo, że już nie wytrzyma, więc chętnie uwiesił się na barku Blaise'a. Szli w ciszy i dopiero po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, Nott czuł, że może się w ogóle odezwać._

 _\- Może powinniśmy... – powiedział słabo. Powietrze było gorące i aż lepkie – Nottowi wydawało się, że każdy oddech sprawia, że brakuje mu coraz bardziej tchu. – Poczekaj – wysyczał, ściskając Blaise'a za ramię._

 _\- Po czyjej stronie? – spytał cicho Zabini, a Nott już nic nie odpowiedział._

 _W milczeniu szli dalej i zatrzymali się na wzgórzu - przyglądali się wszystkiemu przez kilka godzin, po których zapanowywała głucha cisza._


	5. Chapter 5

\- Dlaczego chce pan u nas pracować?

Głos Malfreda Burke'a był tak jednostajny, że Malfoy poczuł, że za chwilę zaśnie.

Draco pomyślał o tym, że w pewien sposób poddał się, zgadzając się na to, żeby ojciec załatwił mu pracę w Ministerstwie. Rzecz jasna nabór musiał odbyć się oficjalnie, więc był niejako zobligowany do uczestniczenia w tej bezsensownej rozmowie, chociaż wiedział, że ma już to stanowisko w kieszeni, nawet jeśli odpowie, że jego największym hobby jest wróżenie ze szklanej kuli i szycie ubrań dla skrzatów.

\- Zawsze interesowałem się sportem. W Hogwarcie byłem szukającym w drużynie Quidditcha – odparł powoli i nie miał zamiaru dodawać niczego więcej, chociaż Burke patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Draco pomyślał, że być może czeka na to, żeby powiedział, że chce tutaj pracować, bo woli to niż patrzenie w sufit przez osiem godzin na zmianę z obserwowaniem swojego lewego przedramienia.

\- Tak, jesteśmy pod wrażeniem pana osiągnięć w Hogwarcie – odezwał się po chwili Malfred. – Myślę, że będzie pan mógł zacząć w poniedziałek.

\- Świetnie – odpowiedział Malfoy.

Kiedy wychodził z pokoju, miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie trafi na nikogo niepożądanego. Idąc przez długi korytarz, przebrnęło mu przez myśl, że dzisiaj była egzekucja ojca Notta. Dementor miał pocałować go o piętnastej.

Theodor Nott. On był naprawdę w porządku. Skryty, milczący, niechętny do jakichkolwiek zwierzeń, ale w porządku. Był chyba jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał jak równy z równym. Ale Draco teraz pomyślał, że wcale nie byli równi, bo Theodor był naprawdę w porządku, a on wcale nie.

Mógł się do niego odezwać – ale co mógłby mu powiedzieć?

* * *

 **Piąty rok**

 _\- Twój ruch, panienko. – Blaise Zabini rozciągnął się w fotelu i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak kpiący uśmiech znika z twarzy Malfoya._

 _To było jasne – otoczył go ze wszystkich stron. Draco skrzywił się. Nienawidził przegrywać._

 _\- Być może Weasley powinien ci dać lekcję gry w szachy? – spytał Blaise._

 _\- Och, zamknij się, Zabini – burknął Draco._

 _\- Ktoś tutaj boi się wypić Veritaserum – szepnął Blaise._

 _\- Snape w końcu się domyśli, że podkradacie mu eliksir – odezwał się z pozorną obojętnością Nott, który udawał, że czyta książkę._

 _\- Theodorze, pozwól, że ci coś wyjaśnię – powiedział Zabini. – Snape doskonale wie, że podkradamy mu ten eliksir. Po prostu ma to w dupie, bo nie nazywamy się Harry Potter. Długo mam jeszcze czekać, Draconie?_

 _\- Dobrze, wygrałeś – powiedział Malfoy takim tonem, jakby właśnie oznajmiał Zabiniemu, że jest robakiem pod jego podeszwą, a po tych słowach goniec przesunął się do przodu. – Dawaj ten eliksir – burknął Draco i niechętnie przejął fiolkę z rąk Blaise'a. Przechylił ją lekko nad swoim sokiem dyniowym, aż z naczynia wypłynęły dwie małe krople._

 _Przez chwilę wpatrywał się niechętnie w sok, aż w końcu wypił go za jednym haustem._

 _Nienawidził tego uczucia. Jakby jego umysł w jednym momencie stał się otwartą księgą, a jego usta same chciały wyjawiać niepożądane sekrety._

 _\- Dobrze – odparł Blaise, przeciągając każdą sylabę. Cholerny hipokryta, pomyślał Draco, zawsze udaje takiego zdystansowanego, eleganckiego, a tak samo jak ja szuka poklasku tłumu. Zabini rozejrzał się wokół, chociaż publiczność była dosyć mała, bo składała się tylko z Notta oraz milczących Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, jednak jemu to najwyraźniej wystarczyło, bo zapytał, przeciągając nieznośnie każdą samogłoskę – czy jesteś prawiczkiem?_

 _Nott z wrażenia upuścił książkę._

 _\- Blaise, co to w ogóle za pytanie? – mruknął zniesmaczony Theodor, a Draco czuł tylko, jak złość w nim pulsuje, coraz bardziej i bardziej._

 _\- Jestem – odparł w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby._

 _\- Och, a więc nie posunęliście się z Parkinson tak daleko…. – powiedział niewinnie Zabini. – Teraz ty, Nott._

 _\- Nie mam pytań – powiedział Theodor._

 _\- Och, proszę cię, Nott! – Przewrócił oczami Blaise._

 _\- Dobrze, z kim chciałeś się zaprzyjaźnić jako pierwszym w Hogwarcie? – spytał Theodor._

 _\- Och, jasne, trzeba było go poprosić, żebyśmy stanęli w kółko i zaśpiewali Kumabaya – parsknął pogardliwie Zabini._

 _\- Z Harrym Potterem – odparł mimowolnie Malfoy, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że wcale nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi._

 _\- Co?! – krzyknęli prawie na raz Nott i Zabini._

 _\- Spotkałem go w sklepie Madame Malkin. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, do jakiego domu trafi – burknął Draco, czując mimowolnie, że się czerwieni. – Jego nazwisko było sławne i myślałem, że obaj trafimy do jednego domu._

 _\- Kochasz Pottera? – spytał z poważną miną Blaise._

 _\- Och, spieprzaj, Zabini – odparł Malfoy z irytacją, ale po chwili musiał dodać mimowolnie – Nie kocham go._

 _\- Chyba musimy mu uwierzyć, w końcu wypił Veritaserum. – Zaśmiał się Blaise. – Dobrze, chyba już mi na dzisiaj wystarczy tej szczerości – dodał, wstając z krzesła._

 _Zabini wchodził po tych schodach przez wieczność, a Crabbe i Goyle zachichotali głupkowato, jednak natychmiast zamilkli, kiedy zobaczyli na sobie karcące spojrzenie Dracona._

 _\- Idźcie stąd – warknął do nich, a oni potulnie podążyli za Blaisem. Malfoy ciężko westchnął – ten kretyn znowu go upokorzył._

 _\- Musimy coś zrobić, żeby on następnym razem przegrał – odezwał się nagle. – Dobrze wiem, że nie czytasz tej cholernej książki – dodał złośliwie, a ta uwaga sprawiła, że Nott niechętnie odłożył tom na bok._

 _\- Nie wiem, czy powiedziałby coś interesującego – odezwał się w końcu. - Poza tym chcesz go, no wiesz, oszukać?_

 _\- Bingo, geniuszu. Za często ostatnio robi ze mnie pośmiewisko._

 _\- Daj spokój, przecież jest jednym z nas._

 _\- Nie. Nie jest taki jak ty albo ja – powiedział Draco. – W końcu nie wiemy, kim był jego ojciec. Nie wiemy, czy w jego żyłach płynie czysta krew. Ale możemy się dowiedzieć, jeśli napije się eliksiru. Założę się, że tak naprawdę doskonale wie, kim był jego ojciec . Wchodzisz w to?_

 _\- No nie wiem, Draco – mruknął Nott._

 _\- A nie pamiętasz, jak zaprosił twoją dziewczynę na bal?_

 _Theodor przez chwilę milczał, a po chwili niechętnie pokiwał głową._

 _\- Niech będzie – odezwał się w końcu. – Przyda może mu się trochę pokory. Ale Blaise jest najlepszy w szachy w Slytherinie. Wygrał nawet z chłopakami z siódmego roku._

 _\- Dlatego pomożemy trochę przypadkowi._

* * *

Malfoy, idąc ulicą po raz pierwszy odkąd był na jakże przyjemnym przesłuchaniu w Ministerstwie, powtarzał sobie tylko w głowie, żeby absolutnie nikogo nie spotkać i nie patrzeć się w żadne witryny sklepów. Cel miał jasny – Madame Malkin. W końcu potrzebował jakichś nowych szat do pracy – najlepiej takich, które nie kojarzyłyby mu się z Tomem Riddle.

Draco w duchu postanowił się nie przejmować niczym, co czasami docierało do jego uszu, a spacer ulicą był też pewnym elementem terapii. Jeśli miał zamiar nadal żyć, to w końcu musiał wyjść do ludzi. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy zdanie _twój ojciec jest_ _śmieciem_ _i zasługuje na to, żeby gnić w Azkabanie_ , co sprawiło, że od razu pomyślał, że mogliby mu powiedzieć coś, czego nie wie. Widocznie nawet Potter nie pomógł w ociepleniu wizerunku Malfoyów – chociaż Draco do tej pory nie wiedział, jaki ten frajer miał interes w tym, żeby w ogóle im pomagać. Już Nott o wiele bardziej zasłużył na pomoc i na to, żeby oczyścić jego ojca z zarzutów.

Malfoy z ulgą zauważył, że sklep Madame Malkin jest tuż przed nim. Przynajmniej na kilkanaście minut mógł oderwać się od uporczywych myśli o wszystkim, o czym dawno już powinien przestać myśleć.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział głośno. Madame Malkin, jak zwykle ubrana w fiołkowo-różową szatę, uprzejmie skinęła w jego stronę. Najwyraźniej największe znaczenie miało dla niej zasobność portfela, a jeśli Malfoyowie byli jeszcze znani z czegoś w czarodziejskim świecie, to z tego, że byli obrzydliwie bogaci.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała miło.

\- Och, potrzebuję paru szat… Oficjalnych, ale bez przesady. Do pracy w Ministerstwie – wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy i od razu zganił się w myślach, że wypowiada się jak pierwszorzędny debil. Chyba za dużo przebywał z Crabbem i Goylem, dociął sobie sam w myślach, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Vincent przecież nie żyje i nie wypada o nim nawet myśleć w taki sposób.

\- Najpierw pana zmierzę. Pewnie ma pan inne wymiary niż w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie – stwierdziła czarownica i przez następne kilka minut Malfoy ze znudzeniem obserwował, jak Madame Malkin go mierzy. Skrzywił się, kiedy odsłoniła nieco rękaw lewej szaty. – Na kiedy pan potrzebuje szat? – spytała ze znudzeniem kobieta.

\- Zaczynam w poniedziałek, więc myślę, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby pani zdążyła na weekend – powiedział. – Mogę dopłacić – dodał błyskawicznie.

\- Na ten adres co zwykle?

\- Tak – powiedział wolno. Już był prawie przy drzwiach. – Wszystkie muszą być z długim rękawem. Niezbyt luźne w rękach, żeby nie odsłaniały… Rąk przy każdym ruchu. Dobrze? – spytał cicho.

\- Oczywiście – odparła Madame Malkin i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy pogardę w jej głosie, ale może to było tylko jego wrażenie, mylne jak wiele innych w ostatnim czasie.

Z pewną ulgą wyszedł ze sklepu - w końcu nie spotkał nikogo znajomego, więc mógł świętować wewnątrz małe zwycięstwo – ale kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi, to pożałował swojej przedwczesnej ekscytacji.

Przed nim szli – we własnych osobach – Harry Potter i Ronald Weasley. Nie było mowy, żeby go nie zauważyli, bo Weasley, jak zwykle, zrobił idiotyczną minę i popatrzył gdzieś w bok. Oczywiście Potter tak nie postąpił, bo jak Harry Potter mógłby tak postąpić – zamiast tego popatrzył prosto na niego i powiedział:

\- Cześć.

Malfoy tylko kiwnął głową i przyśpieszył kroku, szedł przed siebie jak najszybciej i dopiero po przejściu kilkuset metrów, stanął i wziął głęboki oddech.

Jeszcze w Hogwarcie śmiałby się z tego wydarzenia, Harry Potter przywitał się z nim w końcu pierwszy, jakby nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Być może śmiałby się jeszcze na szóstym roku – przed tym wszystkim – ale teraz wcale nie miał ochoty się śmiać, bo wiedział, że kolejny raz to Potter wygrał.

\- Niech wsadzi sobie w dupę tą swoją dobroć – burknął, zanim się aportował.

* * *

 **Piąty rok**

 _Tego popołudnia Vincent Crabbe – oczywiście całkiem przypadkowo – zniszczył szachy Blaise'a Zabiniego, upuszczając na nie Dzieje magii._

 _\- Ty idioto – wycedził Blaise – Przecież nawet nie umiesz czytać, po co ci ta książka? – dodał, zrzucając grubą księgę z szachownicy. Większość pionków była zmiażdżona – tylko niektóre z nich pouciekały, chowając się pod stołem._

 _\- Przepraszam, Blaise – wymamrotał tylko Crabbe. – Przykro mi._

 _\- Och, idź już stąd, zamówię sobie nowe._

 _\- Zapłacę ci za nie…_

 _\- Idź stąd._

 _Crabbe odszedł, a Zabini wpatrywał się nienawistnie w jego plecy._

 _Jakim cudem takich idiotów w ogóle wpuszczali do Hogwartu?_

 _\- Problem? – zagadał Nott._

 _\- Ten kretyn zniszczył mi moje szachy. Dziwię się, że dla takich kretynów nie założyli specjalnej szkoły czarów i magii – odparł spokojnie Zabini._

 _\- Blaise, daj spokój, to tylko szachy…_

 _\- Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to może być przypadek._

 _\- Binns kazał mu napisać esej._

 _\- Och, to z całą pewnością będzie praca na najwyższym poziomie. Z chęcią bym to przeczytał. Pewnie pierwsze, a zarazem ostatnie zdanie będzie brzmiało Hogwart powstał bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dawno temu._

 _\- Blaise!_

 _\- Och, przepraszam, zapomniałem, że nie powinienem być tak okrutny dla głupszych od siebie kolegów. A co do głupoty, to najgorsze jest to, że dzisiaj czwartek i moje wieczorne gnębienie Malfoya się nie uda._

 _\- Mogę ci pożyczyć swoje szachy._

 _Zabini przez chwilę się zamyślił._

 _\- A będą się mnie słuchać._

 _\- No jasne, stary – potwierdził szybko Nott._

 _Wieczorem – kiedy pokój wspólny Slytherinu był prawie pusty – Malfoy i Zabini ponownie usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Nott stanął niedaleko, trzymając w ręku książkę, a Crabbe i Goyle rozsiedli się obok kominka, głupkowato się z czegoś śmiejąc._

 _Draco z zadowoleniem pomyślał, że ma publiczność._

 _Partia rozegrała się szybko jak nigdy – pionki Blaise'a nie za bardzo chciały go słuchać i proponowały mu ruchy, które wcale nie były dla niego korzystne. Chociaż Malfoy nie był nigdy mistrzem gry w szachy – co nie przeszkadzało mu w chwaleniu się swoimi umiejętnościami – to ta partia szła mu wyjątkowo dobrze. Z łatwością udało mu się ustawić swoje pionki w roszadę i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to wyczekujące patrzenie się na swojego przeciwnika._

 _\- Dobrze, to nie ma sensu – wycedził Blaise. – Wygrałeś._

 _\- Nadal czekam na twój ruch…_

 _\- Dobrze – warknął Zabini. Skoczek przesunął się w przód, odsłaniając króla._

 _\- Szach – powiedział Malfoy i po chwili Król Zabiniego zaczął w popłochu uciekać, aż został strącony przez więżę._

 _\- Specjalnie to zrobiłeś – powiedział Blaise._

 _\- Co?_

 _\- Kazałeś temu przygłupowi zniszczyć moje szachy. Dziwię się tylko, że namówiłeś Notta na udział w tej błazenadzie – odparł Zabini, a Theodor lekko się skrzywił na dźwięk swojego nazwiska._

 _\- Proszę cię, chyba masz zbyt wysokie ego, jeśli twierdzisz, że chciałoby się nam bawić w taki sposób. Wiem, że porażka boli, ale przyjmij ją jak prawdziwy Ślizgon – odparł Malfoy._

 _\- Wiedziałem od początku, ale myślałem, że i tak z tobą wygram – kontynuował Blaise._

 _\- Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz wypić Veritaserum?_

 _\- Dawaj ten eliksir. Miejmy już to za sobą – odparł Zabini i chwycił fiolkę z połyskującą fiolkę z bezbarwnym płynem. Wlał dwie krople do swojej wody i, nie czekając dłużej, wypił ją za jednym razem._

 _\- Dobrze, Blaise… Czy jesteś czystej krwi? – spytał Draco, a Blaise wykrzywił się pogardliwie na dźwięk tego pytania._

 _\- A więc o to ci chodziło. Rozczaruję cię. Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, kim był mój ojciec – odparł po chwili. Crabbe i Goyle przestali chichotać i zaczęli wpatrywać się w Malfoya i Zabiniego z zainteresowaniem, a Nott odłożył książkę. Malfoy już otwierał usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, ale przerwał mu Nott:_

 _\- Dlaczego zaprosiłeś Daphne na bal?_

 _\- Jest ładna. Chciałem cię zdenerwować i zachęcić… Żebyś coś zrobił w tym kierunku. Nie jesteś dobry w podrywaniu dziewczyn – odpowiedział Blaise._

 _\- Och, za to ty jesteś znakomity – burknął Nott._

 _\- A która dziewczyna w Hogwarcie najbardziej ci się podoba? – kontynuował Malfoy._

 _\- Tracey Davis jest ładna. Cho Chang. I Ginny Weasley – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem Zabini i wbił wzrok w ścianę._

 _\- Och, Ginny Weasley?_

 _\- Tak. Jest ładna – dodał mimowolnie Blaise. – Wystarczy – warknął i wstał gwałtownie. Niechętnie popatrzył na Theodora, który znowu wbił wzrok w książkę, i poszedł w kierunku dormitorium, po czym głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi._

 _\- Cóż, kto by pomyślał, że Blaise jest miłośnikiem zdrajczyń krwi – skomentował tylko kpiąco Draco, jednak przez chwilę poczuł się niezręcznie – wiedział, że pytając o jego ojca, przekroczył pewną granicę i Zabini mu tego nie zapomni._

 _Na następnych zajęciach Severus Snape wygłosił długi monolog, w którym mówił, że zauważył, że brakuje mu kilku kropli Veritaserum, a za nielegalne używanie tego eliksiru grozi nawet Azkaban – w czasie swojego przemówienia wyjątkowo nie patrzył na Pottera, a Malfoyowi nawet wydawało się, że kilka razy spojrzał w jego stronę, więc nigdy więcej nie bawili się już w ten sposób. Blaise przez kilka dni nie odzywał się do nikogo i Draco czuł, że mógł tym razem przesadzić. Jednak w końcu Zabini zaczął znowu się do nich odzywać i wszystko wróciło do normy – o ile cokolwiek, co działo się w Slytherinie, można było uznać za chociażby bliskie normalności._

* * *

Kiedy Draco wrócił do domu, wyciągnął z szuflady pergamin i pióro.

Nie był dla nich wszystkich dobry - to było oczywiste. Ale czy to oznaczało, że miał unikać ich do końca życia?

Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu nad kartką, aż w końcu napisał _– Chętnie się z Wami spotkam_ – i podpisał niezgrabnie wiadomość swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, po czym wręczył ją sowie. Tego dnia nawet zszedł wieczorem na obiad.

\- Jak ci poszło w Ministerstwie? – zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Świetnie – odparł zdawkowo Malfoy. Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć o uwadze, jaką usłyszał na ulicy, ale stwierdził, że pewnie Lucjusz słyszy dziesiątki podobnych obelg codziennie i nie zrobi to na nim wrażenia. – Widziałem jeszcze Pottera – dodał niewinnie. – Przywitałem się z nim.

\- To… Dobrze. Musimy teraz dbać o nasz wizerunek – odparł oficjalnie Lucjusz, choć jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na sztućcach.

\- Wiesz, że dzisiaj była egzekucja Notta? – zapytał cicho.

\- Draco – syknęła Narcyza, która do tej pory wpatrywała się tylko w swój talerz.

\- Och, matko, przecież dla ojca to żadna nowość. Sam chciał kiedyś zostawić Notta na śmierć, kiedy był ranny…

\- Przestań – przerwał mu Lucjusz. – Wyjdź stąd i nie przychodź więcej na żaden posiłek, dopóki nie nauczysz się godnie zachowywać – warknął, a Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami i opuścił pokój.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowało milczenie, aż w końcu Narcyza wstała.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał z rezygnacją Lucjusz.

\- Straciłam apetyt i wiesz… Rozbolała mnie głowa. Chyba się dzisiaj wcześniej położę.

\- Załatwiłem mu posadę w Ministerstwie. Zawsze miał wszystko, czego tylko chciał. Wszystko. O co ci chodzi, Narcyzo? Czemu wszyscy chcecie mnie karać? – wysyczał Lucjusz i podszedł do barku, z którego wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Drżącymi rękami nalał sobie pół szklanki złotego płynu i wypił prawie jej całą zawartość za jednym razem.

Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza, aż w końcu Narcyza wyszła z pokoju, a Lucjusz wiedział, że znowu dzisiaj wypije całą butelkę whisky i położy się spać w pokoju gościnnym, i oni wszyscy nie będą pewnie spać całą noc, ale nie porozmawiają ze sobą.

* * *

 **Wakacje po szóstym roku**

 _Ogród w Malfoy Manor był – trzeba przyznać – imponujący. Theodor podziwiał w ciszy fontanny, w których woda mieniła się tysiącami barw. Przez chwilę zapomniał zupełnie o całym świecie i wyciągnął rękę, żeby jej dotknąć._

 _\- Uważaj. Kiedy jest czerwona, to parzy. – Usłyszał za sobą głos i nagle przypomniał sobie, z kim tutaj przyszedł. Draco Malfoy nie odezwał się ani słowem od przeszło godziny i nawet przywitał się tylko cicho, a Nottowi głupio było cokolwiek powiedzieć. W końcu czy istniał jakiś sposób, żeby nawiązać niezobowiązującą pogawędkę z kimś, kto dwa miesiące temu próbował zabić dyrektora Hogwartu i nie udało mu się zrobić tego samodzielnie?_

 _\- I jak, przygotowany do nowego roku?- postanowił zagadać i miał nadzieję, że Malfoy chociaż zakpi z jego pytania, ale nic podobnego się nie stało._

 _\- Nie za bardzo – odparł mechanicznie. – A ty?_

 _– Twój ojciec pewnie się cieszy – dodał po krótkiej chwili._

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _\- Doskonale wiesz._

 _\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli._

 _\- Już nie jesteśmy jego ulubieńcami._

 _\- Cóż, być może w jakiś sposób go to cieszy, bo twój ojciec chciał zostawić mojego na śmierć – powiedział szybko Theodor, ale już po chwili zrobiło mu się głupio. Zresztą czy był jakikolwiek sens w tym, żeby kopać leżącego? – Czy musimy rozmawiać na ten temat?_

 _\- Nie. Nie musimy – odpowiedział Malfoy, ale nadal wydawał się nieobecny. - Czy on uśmiercał swoich… Wzynawców? – odezwał się po chwili._

 _\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł Theodor, ale jego odpowiedź nie wydała się uspokoić Malfoya. Nadal patrzył gdzieś przed siebie, jakby przez jego głowę przechodziło tysiąc myśli._

 _\- A ty masz znak?_

 _\- Nie chcę – odpowiedział automatycznie Nott, ale dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie sens swoich słów. – To znaczy… Nie jestem po prostu gotowy – poprawił się._

 _\- Jasne._

 _\- Draco, naprawdę… O… Mój ojciec idzie – powiedział z ulgą Theodor. – Draco… Trzymaj się. Naprawdę się trzymaj. Spotkamy się za dwa tygodnie – pożegnał się i chciał przez chwilę powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego, ale nie miał pomysłu na żadne zdanie, więc po prostu odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku ojca,._

 _Zatrzymał się na moment, kiedy usłyszał następne słowa, wypowiedziane szeptam._

 _\- Wiesz, naprawdę nie lubię, kiedy on jest obok mnie. Czuję wtedy ... Czuję wtedy mdłości._


	6. Chapter 6

\- Zdziwiłam się, że do mnie napisałeś – zatrajkotała Tracy Davis, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk jasnych włosów. Zawsze miała piękne włosy, ale teraz zdaniem Blaise'a obcięła je nieco za bardzo i jej twarz wydawała się okrąglejsza.

Ale co z tego, przecież i tak była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w całym Slytherinie.

\- Czemu? – spytał, siląc się na jakikolwiek ton, ale jego głos zabrzmiał bezbarwnie. – Przecież zawsze mi się podobałaś – dodał, a ona zachichotała głośno, chociaż przecież doskonale o tym wiedziała i on pomyślał, że wcale nie musiał dzisiaj mówić takich banałów, bo i tak ona chętnie pójdzie z nim do łóżka.

\- Jesteś taki…

\- Jak powiesz, że jestem inny, złotko, to przysięgam, że ukręcę ci ten piękny łepek – przerwał jej Blaise, wykrzywiając przy tym zdaniu usta w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, żeby nie zabrzmieć tak upiornie.

Niepotrzebnie. Tracy nie było tak łatwo wystraszyć.

\- To idziemy do mnie czy do ciebie? – zapytała.

* * *

 **Kilka miesięcy wcześniej**

Blaise obudził się z bólem głowy, jakiego jeszcze nie doświadczył w życiu.

\- Na Merlina… – wydał z siebie nieprzytomny jęk i z trudem otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie w ogóle jest i dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie z trudem, że przecież od ponad dwóch miesięcy przebywa w Rumunii.

Na dodatek ktoś dobijał się do jego drzwi – a dzisiejszego dnia ten dźwięk brzmiał tak, jakby wszystkie cholerne smoki tego świata ryczały na raz.

\- Nie żyję – burknął, ale pukanie nie ustawało. Z ciężkim westchnięciem podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i, nie otwierając nawet do końca oczu, popatrzył na swojego gościa. – Kim ty jesteś? – spytał ze znudzeniem.

\- Roger. Jestem twoim nowym mentorem i za dziesięć minut chcę cię widzieć na dole – ogłosił mu jakiś mężczyzna o wyjątkowo raniącej oczy fizjonomii. Zabini mógł przysiąc, że kiedyś już widział kogoś tak okrutnie brzydkiego.

\- Jestem nieżywy i dzisiaj nie ruszam się z tego pokoju – odparł na to Zabini i już miał zamykać drzwi, ale Roger był szybszy.

\- Nie zamyka się drzwi tuż przed twarzą mentora. To pierwsza zasada. A druga jest taka, że masz robić to, co ci mówię – dodał z miną bazyliszka, po czym z pełną gracją obrócił się i odszedł.

\- Wiesz, znałem kiedyś takiego faceta jak ty. Uczył mnie w Hogwarcie. I nie doczekał się szczęśliwego zakończenia! – zawołał za nim Zabini, po czym ciężko westchnął. To miał być naprawdę długi dzień.

* * *

Blaise, sprzątając stajnię, w przerwach od powstrzymywania się przed zwymiotowaniem, tudzież zamordowaniem kogoś – najlepiej Rogera, zastanawiał się nad wczorajszą sytuacją. Co prawda końcówka wieczoru raczej nie zapisała się w jego pamięci zbyt wyraźnie, ale doskonale pamiętał to, że Weasley go pocałował.

\- Na Merlina, Weasley mnie pocałował – powiedział do siebie i wzdrygnął się. Gdyby jego ślizgońscy kompani o tym wiedzieli… Ba, gdyby cofnął się do przeszłości i powiedział o tym samemu sobie, to by nie mógł na siebie patrzeć.

\- Pocałowałem faceta – mruknął do siebie, podnosząc widły do góry. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad swoją orientacją, bo nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne. Związki go zwyczajnie nie bawiły.

\- Przestań nawijać do siebie! To nie Święty Mung! – burknął Roger, a Zabini próbował usilnie zabić go wzrokiem. Był przekonany, że Weasley zrobił to celowo.

\- A gdzie jest Weasley? – zadał to pytanie, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Nie twój interes.

\- Tak się składa, że to moja sprawa, bo mam prawo wiedzieć, z jakiego powodu zmieniono mi mentora. Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, Rob, to zajrzyj do regulaminu – powiedział chłodno Blaise.

\- Roger! – warknął mężczyzna, ale podszedł krok bliżej do Zabiniego. – Regulaminu? – spytał ostro, ale Zabini usłyszał w jego głosie dokładnie to, czego chciał. Niepewność.

\- Tak, nie widziałeś regulaminu? – Blaise zacmokał z udawaną naganą.

\- Nie… - bąknął Roger. – Wiesz co, tak naprawdę pracuję tutaj od niedawna, więc nie mów nikomu, że go nie przeczytałam.

\- Och, pewnie, Roger, to pozostanie naszą słodką tajemnicą, ale teraz powiedz mi, czemu zmieniono mi mentora.

\- Weasley musiał wyjechać z powodu ważnej sprawy. Nie znam szczegółów – powiedział szybko Roger i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że nie kłamie.

\- Tacy odważni są ci Gryfoni – parsknął pogardliwie Blaise.

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Mówiłem, że na dzisiaj kończę zmianę.

Roger nie zaprotestował, więc Zabini po prostu wyszedł ze stajni. Nie dosyć, że z powodu wyjazdu Weasleya jego kurs z pewnością się opóźni, to jeszcze… Uciekł przed nim? Z drugiej strony Blaise powiedział sobie, że przecież nic go to nie obchodzi i dobrze, że pozbył się problemu. Weasley zachował się żałośnie i bardzo nieprofesjonalnie. Tak właśnie było.

Tylko dlaczego wcale nie czuł ulgi?

* * *

Zabini czuł się w ciągu kilku następnych dni co najmniej dziwnie – Roger, który na początku sprawiał wrażenie surowego, okazał się pierwszorzędnym imbecylem i nawet pozwolił mu się wreszcie zbliżyć do smoków, ale to wcale nie to było najdziwniejsze.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że wchodząc do jadalni, wypatrywał… Jego. Dziwne było to, że kiedy usłyszał gdzieś mimochodem jego imię, to czuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na skórze. Dziwne było to, że w ogóle o nim myślał.

Blaise nie urodził się wczoraj i wiedział, co to oznacza.

\- Musi być na to jakiś eliksir! – postanowił sobie, ale po przekopaniu całej _Encyklopedii eliksirów_ i _Księgi czarów_ w miejscowej bibliotece, dowiedział się najstraszniejszego – na _to_ nie istniało żadne antidotum.

Na domiar złego, Weasley wrócił po kilku dniach. Zabini prawie nie upuścił tacy z jedzeniem, kiedy zobaczył go w jadalni – jednak Charlie zajął miejsce przy stoliku smokerów i wydawał się go nawet nie zauważać. Nie przywitał się z nim przez całe śniadanie i nie przyszedł odwiedzić go ani w stajni, ani przy klatkach smoków, jak to miał wcześniej w zwyczaju. Podczas obiadokolacji ledwo kiwnął mu głową, kiedy przeszli obok siebie. Tak minęło co najmniej kilka dni z rzędu i Zabini czuł, że jego filozofia życiowa upada. Już nie mógł zachować spokoju – zamiast tego pociły mu się ręce, drżały kolana, a w nocy przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zmrużyć oka.

W końcu Blaise postanowił, że porozmawia z Charliem – co innego miał do stracenia - może poza ewentualną godnością, której i tak miał coraz mniej z dnia na dzień? Postanowił go przycisnąć do muru i czekał kilkanaście minut przed jego gabinetem, aż wreszcie Charlie wyszedł. Na początku posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie i prawie dygnął w stronę Zabiniego, najwyraźniej mając zamiar go ominąć.

\- Dlaczego zmieniłeś mi mentora? – zapytał głośno Blaise. Charlie zatrzymał się – w tym przypadku nie mógł udawać, że tego nie usłyszał. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy widać było niepewność – ach ci Gryfoni, można było z nich czytać jak z otwartej księgi – ale już po chwili wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Mówiłem ci… Jednak byłeś tak pijany, że ta informacja mogła umknąć twojej uwadze… Że nie będę już cię uczył – wyjaśnił spokojnie, nie patrząc nawet na Blaise'a.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Zabini.

\- Mam swoje powody – odparł zdawkowo Charlie.

\- Jesteś zły, bo dałem ci kosza? – Blaise wysilił się, żeby jego głos brzmiał jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie i kpiąco – ale zamiast tego to, co usłyszał ze swoich ust, zabrzmiało po prostu żałośnie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Byłem pijany i przeprosiłem już za tę sytuację. Po prostu nie mam czasu. A teraz wybacz – muszę iść.

Zabini wpatrywał się w oddalającą się sylwetkę Charliego Weasleya i po chwili doszło do niego to, co się stało.

To on właśnie został zbyty – i to w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Dlatego pozostało mu tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

 _Ujarzmienie smoka_.

* * *

Blaise nie myślał – po prostu szedł przed siebie. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł, że nie kieruje nim żadna kalkulacja, żaden proces myślowy nie poprzedził tego działania, a jedyną rzeczą, która nakazywała mu iść dalej, był instynkt.

A być może to był swojego rodzaju błąd, przebrnęło mu przez myśl, kiedy wspinał się na wzgórze, przez całe życie wzbraniać się od jakichkolwiek uczuć. Być może życie, które polegało na ciągłym spokoju, nie miało większej wartości.

Jedno było pewne – nie mógł już zamiatać smoczego łajna. Był już trochę tutaj i stanowczo powinni dać mu możliwość obcowania ze smokami, nawet jeśli miałoby skończyć się to dla niego źle.

Powoli zbliżył się do drzwi zagrody. Wiedział, że strażnicy zmieniają się o tej godzinie, ale jeden z nich zawsze spóźnia się o dziesięć minut.

Zabini wpatrywał się w smoka o blado-szarym kolorze. Opalooki Antypodzki, jeszcze bardzo młody. Czystokrwisty.

Patrzyli przez chwilę sobie prosto w oczy.

\- Chodź do mnie – powiedział Zabini i otworzył zagrodę.

Jak się okazało, nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

* * *

Charlie chodził nerwowo po swoim gabinecie.

Na parapecie stała opróżniona już do połowy szklanka whisky, a przed chwilą dopiero wybiła godzina dwunasta, która raczej nie była najlepszą porą na konsumpcję alkoholu.

Nie wiedział, co mu się stało. Zauroczył się jak jakiś młodzik, co zupełnie nie pasowało ani do jego wieku, ani do stanowiska. Przez lata widywał tutaj wielu przystojnych mężczyzn, ale zazwyczaj nie pozwalał sobie na tak wiele – zresztą większość z nich nie miała _tego typu preferencji_.

Preferencje. Charlie prychnął pogardliwie. Pamiętał jeszcze, że w Hogwarcie wszyscy plotkowali o nim – w końcu jak to, prefekt, świetny gracz bez dziewczyny, jakby zupełnie nie dostrzegał, że połowa dziewczyn z Hogwartu chce się z nim umówić…

Zupełnie nie wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jest samotny i nie rozumieli, dlaczego jednej zimy zdecydował się zostać na święta, a przecież to była jedyna okazja, żeby spędzić z nim więcej czasu, bo żadne przepisy nie zabraniały spać dwójce chłopaków w jednym dormitorium. Pamiętał jedną niezręczną rozmowę u Dumbledore'a, po tym jak McGonagall nakryła ich w pustej klasie. Ale Albus wcale go nie skarcił, powiedział tylko jedno zdanie.

 _To nigdy nie będzie proste._

Nie było. Kiedy rok po ukończeniu Hogwartu, dostał zaproszenie na ślub Marcusa, nawet nie był zaskoczony, ale na szczęście odnalazł coś, co pozwalało mu nie myśleć o żadnych romansach. A rodzina…

Z przemyśleń wyrwało go głośne otwarcie drzwi.

\- Czego chcesz? – burknął zupełnie nietypowym dla siebie tonem głosu, wpatrując się w bladego jak ściana Rogera.

\- Ten chłopak… Na Merlina, przepraszam, to moja wina, nie dopilnowałem go… - zaczął mówić nieskładnie.

\- Że co? – zapytał ostro Weasley, podchodząc do niego coraz bliżej.

\- Nie ma ani Zabiniego, ani jednego ze smoków – wydusił z siebie w końcu Roger, a kiedy skończył wypowiadać to zdanie, Charliego już nie było w pomieszczeniu.

* * *

Smok był piękny- jego skóra, pokryta perłowymi łuskami lśniła w blasku słońca. Jego oczy, mieniące się tysiącami barw, były spokojnie i łagodne.

Opalooki Antypodzki był jednym z łagodniejszych smoków. Podobno nawet nie zabijał zbyt często.

Blaise gładził go spokojnym gestem, ręce mu nawet nie drżały. Podał mu kawałek baraniny. Kiedy smok skończył jeść, pochylił głowę i przymknął oczy. To był dla Zabiniego znak.

Powoli wdrapał się na niego i chwycił go mocno za kark; smok w jednej sekundzie zerwał się i wzniósł w powietrze.

Wtedy Zabini poczuł lęk. Ziemia była daleko i wszystko było małe. Powietrze sprawiało, że jego ręce prawie zamarzły na grzbiecie smoka.

I pomyślał o tym, że chociaż czytał o tym, jak zdobyć sympatię smoka, to nie przeczytał ani słowa o tym, jak nakłonić go do wylądowania.

Próbował dotknąć jego pyska, co okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem – Opalooki zamachał gwałtownie łbem i zazionął żywym oginiem, płomień zaledwie musnął rękę Zabiniego, jednak Blaise jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł tak ogromnego bólu. Ból był ostry, piekący i ciągły.

A więc taki miał być jego koniec. Nie nudna starość, nie wojna, ale właśnie to. Własna głupota.

Ledwo był w stanie już się utrzymać, kiedy usłyszał pisk. Tak wysoki pisk, że miał wrażenie, że popękają mu bębenki.

I następną rzeczną, jaką zobaczył była ziemia. I wściekły Charlie Weasley.

Zabini spadł ze smoka, ciężko oddychał. Wydawało mu się, że to, co się dzieje, to jakiś mało realistyczny sen, koszmar powiedziałby, a nie rzeczywistość.

\- Powinienem cię stąd wywalić! – wykrzyknął Charlie. – Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś?

Jego słowa, choć tak głośne, wydawały się dobiegać z oddali.

\- Tak? To mnie wywal – odparł słabo Blaise, opierając się ręką o drzewo. Jego szaty były podarte i czuł, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Od początku jesteś niemożliwy! Wiesz, co ci się mogło stać? – warknął Weasley i po chwili zamarł. Spojrzał na Zabiniego i nagle mocno chwycił jego rękę, którą wcześniej Blaise opierał się o drzewo. Weasley odsłonił rękaw szaty. Ręka Blaise'a – od nadgarstka aż do łokcia – była poparzona tak bardzo, że ledwo można było na niej odnaleźć czysty kawałek skóry.

\- Na Merlina... – wyszeptał Weasley, ale już po chwili zachował zimną krew. – Chodź ze mną – powiedział Charlie, a kiedy Blaise nie ruszył się z miejsca i nadal wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w swoją rękę, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że należy ona do niego, pociągnął go za sobą.

Blaise czuł piekący ból, ale ze zdziwieniem doszedł do wniosku, że to uczucie jest do wytrzymania – z drugiej strony dotyk Charliego, który trzymał go za ramię drugiej ręki, sprawiał, że czuł jakiś dziwny spokój. Złość Weasleya sprawiała mu nawet jakąś radość, satysfakcję i...

\- Odsłoń tę rękę! – Z przemyśleń wyrwał go krzyk Charliego, a kiedy Blaise w żaden sposób nie zareagował na to polecenie, Weasley sam z irytacją odkrył rękaw jego szaty.

Starsza kobieta, która prawdopodobnie była tutaj kimś w rodzaju magomedyczki, skrzywiła się. Jej pełna bruzd twarz stała się jeszcze brzydsza. Blaise poczuł szorstki dotyk jej palców na swojej ręce – i na ranie, co sprawiło, że mimowolnie jęknął.

\- Zostanie blizna – powiedziała w końcu po dłuższej chwili.

\- Sam się o to prosił – skomentował ze złością Charlie. – Zajmiesz się nim, Clemence? – spytał, a staruszka pokiwała głową. Weasley po raz ostatni rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie i odszedł.

Blaise obserwował oddalającą się sylwetkę Charliego. Starsza kobieta szeptała jakieś dziwne słowa nad jego ręką, nie używając przy tym nawet różdżki – powoli rana stawała się coraz jaśniejsza, ale nadal skóra nie odzyskiwała swojej dawnej struktury. Po chwili Clemence wcierała w jego rękę dziwnie pachnące balsamy i maści, które sprawiały, że rana piekła go tak bardzo, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Jednak Zabini przyłapał się na tym, że nawet nie to uczucie wywoływało w nim największy ból – ciągle chodziło mu po głowie to, że Weasley właśnie odszedł. Nawet jego żałosna i rozpaczliwa, iście ślizgońska, próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi nie podziałała. Weasley go tutaj zostawił.

\- Wróci – mruknął do siebie.

\- To już prawie koniec – wymamrotała Clemence, która zdawała się nie zwracać nawet na niego specjalnie uwagi. – Co się stało?

\- Smok mnie poparzył.

\- Smok? Nasze smoki nikogo nie mogą poparzyć, chyba że... Chyba że wyczuwają złą energię. Albo strach – powiedziała leniwie kobieta, czego Blaise nie miał zamiaru komentować. Znowu natarła jego rękę dziwnym płynem i odezwała się sennie – połóż się na zapleczu.

\- Wolałbym wrócić do pokoju.

\- To, co wolisz, jest mało istotne. Muszę obserwować tę ranę – powiedziała z dziwną stanowczością w głosie i przytknęła mu jeszcze do ust jakiś dziwnie pachnący płyn.

\- Czy tutaj wszystko musi tak śmierdzieć? – burknął do siebie Blaise.

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Mówiłem, że bardzo pani dziękuję. – Wyszczerzył się sztucznie Zabini i z obrzydzeniem na twarzy wypił płyn.

Zabini nie mógł zasnąć – był całkowicie sam w tym obskurnym budynku, Clemence gdzieś poszła, mówiąc, że zaraz wróci, ale Zabini podejrzewał, że wcale nie wróci, bo wzięła ze sobą litrową whisky – a przez jego głowę przepływały setki myśli.

To nie było właściwie. W zasadzie to było zupełnie nieodpowiednie. Nie pasowało to do niego, a jednak nie mógł ukryć już przed samym sobą, że desperacko próbował przyciągnąć uwagę Weasleya – i nawet ostatnia próba, która pozostawi mu ślad do końca życia, zakończyła się niepowodzeniem.

Być może zniechęcił go swoim jadem, sarkazmem, tanią ironią – ale przecież taki właśnie był. Od początku taki był. W zasadzie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jest atrakcyjny towarzysko – w końcu oni wszyscy, Ślizgoni, tacy byli. Raczej nieprzyjemni, uprzejmi, ale chłodni w obyciu, zdystansowani. Każdy dogryzał każdemu – przecież dogryzali sobie przez siedem lat z Nottem, chociaż darzyli się sympatią. _Chyba_ się nią darzyli.

\- O czym ty w ogóle myślisz? – wymamrotał do siebie i znowu zamknął oczy. Kilka miesięcy temu wystarczyło, że zamykał oczy i momentalnie zasypiał. Nie myślał o niczym szczególnym przed zaśnięciem – w Hogwarcie zazwyczaj o zadaniach domowych, a w domu po prostu zasypiał nad książką i...

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki i otworzył oczy.

\- Weasley? – spytał ze zdziwieniem i ledwo mógł powstrzymać uśmiech.

Przyszedł. Oczywiście że przyszedł.

Charlie nie odzywał się – powoli zbliżał się do jego łóżka, a kiedy wreszcie przy nim stanął, ciężko westchnął.

\- Jutro spakujesz się i wyjedziesz – powiedział w końcu. Nawet na niego nie patrzył – wzrok miał wlepiony w swoje ręce. Zabini przez chwilę zamarł.

\- Rozumiem – odparł w końcu chłodno. – Coś jeszcze? – spytał, widząc, że Charlie nie odchodzi.

\- Zrozum, to jedyne wyjście...

\- Zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie, więc naprawdę rozumiem, że mogę zostać stąd wyrzucony – powiedział wyniośle Blaise.

\- To nie dlatego.

\- Ah... Co?

\- Ja... Jestem smokerem już od siedmiu lat. Nigdy nie zrobiłem sobie przerwy – jedyną przerwą była wojna i śmierć mojego brata, Freda. Przez ciebie wyjechałem stąd na dwa tygodnie – mówił Charlie, nadal na niego nie spoglądając. – Myślałem, że to jakieś zauroczenie, że tak długo jestem sam... Ale ja po prostu nie mogę w spokoju pracować, kiedy ty jesteś obok...

\- Weasley….

\- Zamknij się – rzucił krótko Charlie i uniósł wreszcie głowę do góry – popatrzył wprost na Zabiniego, który momentalnie odbiegł wzrokiem na bok. – Ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że byłeś takim idiotą, żeby wziąć tego smoka... Kiedy mi o tym powiedzieli... Ja czułem się prawie tak jak w dniu, kiedy umarł mój brat. Miałeś cholerne szczęście, że nie skończyło się to dla ciebie dużo gorzej.

\- Bez przesady – wymamrotał Zabini. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co mógłby na to wszystko odpowiedzieć – z jednej strony usłyszał przecież to, czego chciał, a z drugiej nagle poczuł się dziwnie przytłoczony tym wyznaniem.

\- Bez przesady?! – Zabini chyba po raz pierwszy widział Charliego rozwścieczonego do granic możliwości – postanowił milczeć, żeby nie denerwować go bardziej, ale wtedy poczuł, że Weasley chwycił jego szatę.

\- Spokojnie – zdołał wydusić, bo Charlie szarpnął go tak mocno, że ledwo mógł oddychać. Dopiero po chwili Weasley rozluźnił uścisk.

\- Poniosło mnie – powiedział po chwili Charlie. – Jutro spakujesz się i wyjedziesz – powtórzył głucho, znowu wpatrując się w swoje ręce. – Pójdę już – wymamrotał po chwili i obrócił się, i już Blaise postanowił milczeć, nic nie powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że jeśli znowu tak postąpi, będzie zwykłym tchórzem i nie miał ochoty wracać do Anglii, nie chciał wracać do domu, do matki, która miała kolejnego kochanka, do bezczynności...

\- Weasley – powiedział cicho, ale nawet ten szept wystarczył, żeby Charlie się zatrzymał. – Nigdy nie miałem tego typu... Preferencji. Strasznie mnie wkurzałeś i niedobrze mi się robiło za każdym razem, jak cię widziałem. Nie, nie przerywaj mi. Ale nagle... Nagle to się zmieniło. Nagle chciałem cię widzieć... Chciałem cię widzieć codziennie – mówił Blaise i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że słowa, które słyszy, wychodzą właśnie z jego ust, a wcale nie brzmią jak coś, co kiedykolwiek mógłby powiedzieć. – Wysoce prawdopodobne jest to, że zrobiłem to tylko po to, żeby zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę – Zabini ściszył głos przy ostatnich słowach i zamknął oczy.

Weasley stał koło niego i oddychał coraz ciężej. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby to wiedzieć, bo wkrótce poczuł dotyk jego dłoni na swoich rękach i poczuł, jak Charlie przejeżdża palcami po jego twarzy, i poczuł dreszcze, kiedy ich usta znowu zetknęły się w krótkim, niezręcznym pocałunku.

\- Ta kobieta... – zaczął mówić Blaise.

\- Dzisiaj tutaj nie wróci.

* * *

 **Teraz**

\- Daj spokój. Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć, tygrysie – odezwała się Tracy, wyciągając się na łóżku.

Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Ba, ładnie, wiele dziewczyn w Hogwarcie było ładnych. Dafne, ta przeklęta Weasleyówna, na której dźwięk imienia robiło mu się niedobrze, nawet Parkinson była ładna, przyznał niechętnie Blaise, ale Tracy Davis miała w sobie coś jeszcze więcej niż urodę. W każdym jej ruchu było coś kokieteryjnego, nieprzyzwoitego. Nawet w workowatej, hogwardzkiej szacie wyglądała pociągająco. A co dopiero teraz, nago, kiedy doskonale było widać, że ma duży biust, krągłe biodra i szczupłą talię.

I _w ogóle_ na niego nie działała.

Mimo tego, co powiedziała, nie wydawało się, że to dla niej nic takiego, ocenił szybko Blaise, bo przyciągnęła gwałtownym ruchem torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej paczkę papierosów. Odpaliła szybko jednego.

Taka właśnie była, typowa Ślizgonka, nie wrzaśnie, nic nie powie. Będzie udawała, że nic się nie stało, bo gdyby powiedziała, co naprawdę o tym sądzi, to przegrałaby.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie – burknął i bez pytania wcisnął rękę do jej paczki papierosów.

Przez chwilę palili w zupełnym milczeniu, aż w końcu Blaise postanowił przerwać ten cholernie niezręczny moment.

\- Będę się zbierał – rzucił obojętnie i zaczął szukać ubrań z podłogi. – Może za dużo wypiłem – dodał usprawiedliwiająco, co uznał szybko za żenująco wymówkę, bo wypił dwie Ogniste Whisky, a już w Hogwarcie miał mocną głowę – co dopiero teraz.

Kątem oka zauważył jej minę.

Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz popłakać. Nie lubił, jak inni przez niego płakali.

\- Nie przejmuj się – powiedział już przy drzwiach, żeby nie musieć się dodawać nic po tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. – Jestem gejem.

Wydawało mu się, że to, co usłyszał, brzmiało jak _wiedziałam_ , ale nie był pewny.

Kiedy zobaczyli się kiedyś po raz kolejny, na Pokątnej, to tylko kiwnęli do siebie z daleka i poszli dalej, nie siląc się na zbędne grzeczności.


End file.
